A Young Man's Fancy
by serendip
Summary: Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo are no mere mortals. Yet Sakura insists upon hatching a devious ploy to get them sorted out. Will it all work out in the end? ExT [Finished]
1. Spring has Come

**A Young Man's Fancy**

_Spring Has Come_

Eriol shuffled desolately across the room and slouched in his favorite armchair. Spinel hovered behind him—a hanky stuffed between Spinel's paws. Sinking into the cushions, Eriol settled in for a proper brooding session. It was a fine spring day in Tomoeda. Sunlight filtered through the trees and flowed through the window to dance with motes of dust. The scent of the flowers and grass floated on a gentle breeze through the open window.

All was well. Sakura-san was growing into her role as Card Mistress so well. Eriol smiled slightly as he thought of his daughter of the next life. Sakura-san and Xiao Lang had finally admitted their feelings for each other, to the relief of all involved and the joy of the dentists of Tomoeda. Touya and Yukito had moved into an apartment together. A vision of a white bunny frolicking beneath a blooming peach tree seized Eriol and he sniggered. Fujitaka even had Nadesico's ghost wandering the halls of the Kinomoto house. So why then did he feel so achy and hollow? All was well, was it not?

Eriol sniffled and rubbed his nose absently. Turning his head to speak to Spinel, his gaze fell upon a branch of plum blossoms. Ah, of course, Tomoyo, how could he forget? Even in his own thoughts, he could not admit it. Yes, unrequited longing that had no chance of requiting; that would tend to make a fellow achy and hollow. But who could blame him? It was spring. And how did the saying go? Ah spring. When a young man's fancy turns to...

ACHOO!

Spinel offered the hanky. "And now you see why you ought to ban water fighting in the house," Spinel said with only a hint of satisfaction.

"Spinel Sun," Eriol said after putting the hanky to good use, "I don't quite know what you mean."

Spinel shook his head as Eriol sneezed yet again. "At times, I wonder about the most powerful magician in the world…."

Eriol raised an eyebrow at Spinel.

"Well, half of the most powerful magician in the world. You can't see what is plain in front of your own nose!" Spinel snorted as he alit upon Eriol's lap, folding his legs beneath himself.

Blinking, Eriol considered Spinel's words. He crossed his arms and stared at Spinel with smoky blue eyes. "Spinel Sun, if it pleases you, kindly speak to your master in plain terms. My head is bothering me to no end and I promised I would discuss Daidouji-san with you later, did I not?"

Spinel peered at Eriol and flew up to place a paw against Eriol's forehead. Spinel tsked softly as he shook his head. Eriol quelled the desire to tell Spinel to stop shaking his head before it fell off. Spinel had taken on the role of parent in Eriol's odd family, but Spinel's false form was ill-suited for scolding—Spinel succeeding in looking more like one of those bobble-head toys all the vogue amongst sports fans than a authority figure.

"Hmm, it's worse than I thought. A fever! All that magic and you can't even tell when your own body is sick! Magicians!" Spinel frowned and sighed again. "Well, I suppose there isn't very much we can do until Nakuru comes home. In the meantime, I want you to rest—none of that fussing around. I'll make you some nice chicken soup. And when you're all better, we can speak of Tomoyo-san," Spinel crossed his arms and fixed Eriol with a look that brooked no nonsense and promised much.

There was no doubt in Eriol's mind that they would discuss Tomoyo later. Eriol instead opened his mouth to profusely attest the state of his health. This eloquent recital of his corporeal wellbeing was somewhat mitigated by a fit of sneezing that dominated the bulk of Eriol's expression. Spinel smirked and flew silently out of the room. Eriol rose out of his chair and would have gone after Spinel, but the stars in his eyes made him dizzy. Why did the room spin so? How was a body to cross a room if it wouldn't stay still? He sank back into his chair and gazed out at the plum blossoms, brooding in earnest now. Eriol hated being sick.

Nakuru flew out of the door, narrowly avoiding the pillow that sailed after her. Spinel dodged the pillow easily and stood a few feet away from Nakuru, in case she felt like "playing", as she liked to call it. In other words, Spinel's idea of playing did not include dunking in large bowls of sugar or being swung about by his tail. For once however, Nakuru looked almost serious. To be more precise, she looked concerned.

"I am a bit worried about Eriol. He's not…well," she said, a wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows.

"Not well? What would make you say that? Is it the fact that he is completely incomprehensible? That he's demanded us to change the temperature 5 times? Hot, cold, hot cold and hot again? That he threw a pillow at you? What's not well about that?" Spinel snorted.

Nakuru nodded solemnly and added with a small, wicked grin.

"And when you say Tomoyo-chan, he gets this soppy look on his face and starts babbling about lavender and plum blossoms and irises and how really Tomoyo-chan just owns the colour purple in all its permutations."

Nakuru and Spinel shared a look and Nakuru tittered hysterically. Spinel merely smirked. After a bit, Nakuru wiped the tears from her eyes and Spinel shook his head, glaring at Nakuru.

"That's besides the point. What are we going to do about him?"

Nakuru frowned for a moment, the wrinkle between her eyebrows deepening. Then she giggled, seized Spinel by the tail and cuddled him close to her face.

"I know you're worried, Suppi, but we can call Sakura-chan and she can take care of it. She can do anything!"

Spinel squirmed and wriggled and managed to escape Nakuru's grasp.

"I admit your idea has merit, but Nakuru?"

Nakuru pouted slightly as Spinel escaped.

"Yes?"

"My name is N.O.T. Suppi!"

"Awwww, Suppi-chaaaaaaaaan!" squealed Nakuru as she ran after the zooming black cat.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked up the stairs to Eriol's house while lugging a large basket. Kero-chan flew ahead and rang the doorbell.

"Poor Eriol-kun," Sakura remarked. "You know, in all the years we've known him, I don't think I remember Eriol-kun ever being sick."

"Clow rarely got sick. I only remember him having a cold once or twice, really, and well…." Kero-chan shuddered as he recalled some past memory of several pieces of very expensive and very heavy pottery being tossed at him. "Well, Sakura-chan, at least you're not quite so bad as he was."

"Kero-chan, being sick is no fun. You should be more considerate," chided Sakura.

Sakura paused and peered intently at Kero-chan.

"Not quite so bad? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tomoyo smiled at the two of them, zooming in to catch the look of terror on Kero-chan's face as Sakura attempted to throttle some sense into him. Some things never changed. She sighed contently while the two rallied on, her V8 humming as it taped.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nakuru sprung out.

"Sakura-chan! Kero-chan! Chicken soup for everyone!" Nakuru trilled on the top of her lungs. Then she paused on Tomoyo, as if seeing her for the first time. A wicked smile bloomed on her lips as she hollered more loudly, "Suuuuupiiii, Tomoyooooooo-chaaaaan is here too!"

The trio sweatdropped at Nakuru before following her into the foyer. Tomoyo smiled softly as she lowered her camera and bowed slightly.

"Akizuki-san, I hope you don't mind my presence. Sakura-chan told me that Hiiragizawa-kun was not feeling well, and I thought I should also come and help look after him."

"Oh, I don't think Eriol will mind at all if you're here, Tomoyo-chan, don't worry," Nakuru replied, sniggering under her breath. "Isn't that right, Suppi? And please, call me Nakuru. I hate it when you're so formal with me. All cute girls should call me by my name," Nakuru said, grasping Tomoyo's hands in hers. 

"Are you sure Hiiragizawa-kun won't mind, Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo said, blushing demurely at Nakuru's compliment.

Spinel paused halfway down the staircase and smiled slightly at the group as they walked towards him.

"Oh, I'm sure Master won't mind at all, Tomoyo-san," added Spinel blandly.

"Master, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san and Cerebeus are here to see you," Spinel called out up the stairs towards Eriol's room.

"Daidouji-san? Sakura-san?"

Eriol sat up quickly and shook his befuddled head. No, not like this! She couldn't see him like this. He groped for his glasses. No, better if he could not see her properly. In this state, there was no telling what he would do or say if he saw her. Perhaps he would drool. Yes, over her long dark curls, her mysterious, sweet eyes, her creamy skin, and her kind and gentle smi...mouth... Eriol shook his head sternly.

"Stop it," he told himself firmly. "This is not the time to list the finer points of Tomoyo-san, as fine as they are. Pull yourself together!"

He dragged a hand through his hair and grumbled. Didn't he tell Nakuru and Spinel Sun that he was Just Fine? He needed no nursing, from Tomoyo least of all. In his bedroom! Perhaps this was a fever dream. Eriol had read about them somewhere. The heat of a fever burns your brain, causing it to become befuddled and bemused. Logic is thrown out the window, and the invalid is plagued with strange and wondrous sights such as mocchi growing on a tree or the King Penguin come to life in the park. An image of Yamazaki-kun holding up one finger and smiling brightly popped into Eriol's head. No, Eriol had read it in a book, he had. Yes, this was clearly an impossible delusion. But before he knew it, Tomoyo was there. In his bedroom. Along with Sakura. And Cerberus. And Nakuru. And Spinel Sun. Surely not a dream. His dream would have been just him and Tomoyo. Eriol admitted he was a strange boy, but not quite that strange. Tomoyo lowered her V8 for a moment, a sweet smile on her lips, concern shining in her dark purple eyes. Eriol blinked. Not a dream. He blushed and felt his heart sink into his stomach, hoping no one would notice. The snickers from the far corner indicated someone had.

"Hoe! Eriol-kun! Your face is flushed! You do have a fever!" Sakura cried. She rushed over to his bed and placed her hand upon his forehead. "Don't worry. Tomoyo-chan and I will take care of you. Nakuru-san called us and we came over as soon as we could."

Eriol flashed a weak smile at Sakura and shook his head.

"Sakura-san, I am quite well. I don't know what all the fuss is about. You didn't have to come over. But thank you for coming; it was too kind."

Sakura frowned slightly as she shook her head. "Eriol-kun, you are burning hot! And don't be ridiculous; of course we had to come over. You're not well! He doesn't believe me, Tomoyo-chan. Feel his forehead and tell him how hot he is!" Sakura waved her hand at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blinked and started to stammer politely, "Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm sure Hiiragizawa-kun is just being polite. He knows he's sick. Why would you lie? There is no reason to lie, is there?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled brightly at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, you have to feel his forehead if you are to be his nurse. That's how it's done. Now, go on!"

Eriol said nothing and merely stared at Tomoyo, his eyes too bright and slightly glazed.

Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, handing her camera to Nakuru before she complied with Sakura's wish. She sat on the other side of the bed and placed one cool hand against his forehead, her other hand resting carelessly against his flushed cheek. After a moment, she frowned as she glared fiercely at Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you are burning hot! Let's get you some damp towels and water. Would you like that?"

Eriol made a soft noise and nodded, his eyes growing more glazed as a goofy grin spread across his face. He fervently hoped this wasn't a dream. Her hands were so soft, and a lock of her hair brushed against his neck. He could smell her. Lavender and lilacs and…. All of a sudden, he heard a humming noise. Nakuru hovered over the bed with Tomoyo's V8 while Spinel rolled on the floor, convulsing with laughter. Sakura and Kero-chan sweatdropped. Tomoyo turned and glared at them. Tomoyo rose from the floor and crossed her arms fiercely across her chest.

"You heard him! Damp towels and water! Can't you see Hiiragizawa-kun is in pain?"

Eriol whimpered loudly and Tomoyo turned, her attention fully trained on Eriol.

"What's wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun? Does something hurt?"

Eriol shook his head and sighed softly. "No, Daidouji-san."

"Not a dream," he told himself fiercely. "You must remember that. You can't ask her to put her hands back on your face, if it pleases you, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo nodded at Eriol's words while she glared at Nakuru and Spinel Sun.

"You heard Nurse Daidouji, water and damp towels everyone!" Sakura chirped as she ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone. "I'll even make you some honey milk, Eriol-kun!" Sakura beamed innocently at the two of them as she shut the door.

Eriol made a strangled noise that sounded like a dying badger. Sakura had all the subtlety of a grand piano tossed off a cliff to crush an acorn.

Tomoyo smiled gently, murmuring softly while she straightened out his sheets.

"Don't worry, Hiiragizawa-kun, they'll be back shortly, I'm sure. Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Tomoyo pulled up a chair next to Eriol's bed. She sat down and began rummaging through the contents of the basket Sakura had been carrying.

"Perhaps I could read a book. I have a newspaper as well. Which would you prefer?"

She paused, giving Eriol an inquiring smile.

Eriol shook his head and smiled gently at Tomoyo.

"No, thank you for your concern, Daidouji-san. After Nakuru's chatter and Spinel's scolding, silence is quite soothing. We can just sit here and wait for them to return from the kitchen. I'm sure they won't be long."

Unless they decided to take a detour through the many hidden passageways the manor had. Or perhaps they were making chicken soup. From scratch. Nakuru might even be inspired to raise the chickens from the eggs. In short, they would not return soon enough to save him. Eriol's thoughts swirled about, crafting dark conspiracies. A curl of dark gray hair tickled his nose and he was lost again, inhaling the intoxicating scent of freesia? Gardenias? He was too befuddled to know or to care. Eriol savored the moment before shaking himself out of this reverie that threatened to overwhelm his reason.

"I'm really quite well, Daidouji-san. You don't have to do this…." Eriol protested weakly, propping himself with one hand as he attempted to rise from his bed.

Tomoyo placed a hand firmly on Eriol's chest and pressed him back into his bed.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, haven't you an ounce of sense? You are burning with fever. This is no time to play the good host and rise out of bed. You're sick!" Tomoyo chided him fiercely, her eyes flashing, her hand firmly lodging Eriol in place.

Eriol blinked. "Yes, Daidouji-san."

It was merely concern—a contained, polite emotion. Were flashing amethysts polite? No, her eyes were more like shining violets. Eriol sighed. Tomoyo re-arranged his sheets carefully, still keeping her hand firmly upon his chest. He smiled innocently at Tomoyo, as if to say, "Don't worry, Daidouji-san, I shan't be going anywhere, but you can't know that for sure now, can you? So you must keep that hand right where it is." This of course was exactly what he wanted her to think.

Tomoyo sniffed gently and shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you may be the reincarnation of Clow Read, but I wonder if you have an ounce of sense in your body." Tomoyo kept her hand upon Eriol's chest as she continued to cluck over him.

Eriol shrugged, trying to fight the goopy smile that seemed to threaten permanent residence upon his face. Tomoyo did have such nice hands. He had never noticed until now. Everything about Tomoyo was perfect, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry I can't have more sense, Daidouji-san. But I will try, for your sake," Eriol promised, his eyes feverishly bright.

Tomoyo hid her smile behind her hair as she shook her head.

"If you don't behave, perhaps I should get Spinel-san to come and sit on you. Or Kero-chan. I'm sure they would enjoy that very much."

Eriol blinked at Tomoyo, envisioning the two giant cats sitting on his chest; a smirking Spinel and a gleeful Cereberus. He shuddered.

"Daidouji-san, you wound me," Eriol pouted cutely, placing his hand on top of hers. "There, is that proof enough that I will be the perfect patient? By my own hand, I remain where I am."

Tomoyo laughed merrily at Eriol, no longer able to keep a straight face.

Eriol pouted some more. "If I had chains, I'd chain myself, I swear it." Eriol tightened his grip on Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo could not answer. She was too busy biting her lip to stop her giggles.

Eriol smiled. Tomoyo looked so lovely when she laughed. She should really laugh more.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: rough winds do shake the darling buds of May," murmured Eriol under his breath.

Tomoyo paused and tilted her head as she regarded Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, my English is not so good. Something about the lovely weather? If you want something, just ask me in Japanese and perhaps I can help you?"

Eriol blushed deeply and attempted to sink into his sheets.

"It, it is nothing, Daidouji-san. The lovely weather has inspired me to recite some poetry. That is all. The plum blossoms are looking lovely, aren't they? My, I wonder where Sakura-san is. I'm really getting terribly thirsty."

Before Tomoyo could ask for a translation, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Eriol yelled out, wiping the nervous sweat off his forehead.

He would speak to Nakuru, Spinel and Sakura later. For now, he was glad for their presence and the buffer they would put between him and Tomoyo. Sakura walked into the room, holding a mug of honey milk in her hands. Nakuru balanced a tray holding a glass of water, hot tea and soup. Spinel Sun and Kero-chan hovered behind them, carrying some damp towels.

"Tomoyo-chan, did you take good care of Eriol-kun while we were gone?" Sakura asked as she helped Eriol drink his honey milk, smiling oh-so innocently at Eriol.

Eriol glared at Sakura over the rim of the mug as Tomoyo nodded.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. But Hiiragizawa-kun was most stubborn and I had to be quite firm about him staying in bed." Tomoyo's gaze turned steely for a moment. Then she patted Eriol's hand. "But he was good for the most part. He even recited poetry."

Eriol finished his milk and cleared his throat. "Sakura-san, Daidouji-san, I must thank you again for coming, but I'm afraid all the excitement of your visit has made me quite tired. So I think I will take a nap now."

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and began gathering up their things. Nakuru shut off Tomoyo's V8 and handed it to the younger girl.

"Could I possibly get a copy of that tape, Tomoyo-chan? It's not often one gets to see Eriol...sick," Nakuru replied, glancing Spinel, who stared innocently at the ceiling.

Eriol seethed. It was bad enough that Sakura was throwing Tomoyo at him. But his own creations! Abandoning him like that and then taping him! To laugh at their own leisure! At him! The world was a cruel, cruel place. So Eriol did the only sensible thing a sick person could do. He threw his pillow at Nakuru.

"Out!" he ordered, glaring at Nakuru, but voicing the command to all.

Everyone obliged and ran out of the room.

Sakura blinked. "My, he does get a little cranky when he's sick, doesn't he?"

Nakuru sighed and shook her head. "Yes, but don't mind him, Sakura-chan. It's just the cold talking."

Spinel just barely muffled his snigger.

Eriol snuggled into his sheets and glared at the door. If they didn't insist on throwing Tomoyo-san at him when he was barely able to think straight, perhaps he would not be so cranky. And why bother wasting the effort when it was clear Tomoyo thought of him as only Hiiragizawa-kun. Oh, but it had been so nice, the laughter in her voice, the touch of her soft hands, her sweet scent still lingering on his sheets, in the very air of this room. He drifted off, Tomoyo filling his dreams.

A few days later...

Eriol sprung down the stairs, dressed in a neatly pressed uniform.

"Good morning, Spinel Sun! Good morning, Nakuru! We need some air in this dusty old place! Come, help me open this window."

Eriol walked over to the nearest window, flinging it open all the way. He leaned out, throwing his arms wide open.

"Ahhh, spring. When a young man's fancy turns to..."

ACHOO!

Eriol rubbed his watery eyes and sneezed again. What was wrong now?

Spinel shook his head and handed a hanky to Eriol.

"Serves you right. I realize it's been a year, and a busy year at that, but really... Remember, Master, it's allergy season? And you've forgotten to fill out your prescription?" Spinel smirked at his last few sentences, licking imaginary cream from his lips. "Even Clow Read himself could not visit a better revenge."

Eriol sighed as he wiped his nose. Spring was not turning out to be his season this year.


	2. The Seeds are Planted

**A Young Man's Fancy**

_The Seeds Are Planted_

Eriol bounced into the classroom.

"Good morn…"

And proceeded to sneeze 5 times.

"-ing. God bless me," he continued, with a watery-eyed smile.

Yamazaki popped behind him, his finger in the air.

"Did you know, in medieval Europe, they believed that when you sneezed, you left yourself vulnerable to demons? So they asked the gods to bless you in your moment of weakness. And that's why some people say God bless you when someone sneezes. "

Chiharu sighed as she dragged him off.

"It's too early in the morning for this sort of nonsense, Yamazaki-kun."

"And did I mention that you had to draw ash crosses on your face and carry flowers in your pockets too?" Yamazaki continued, determined to share his wisdom with the world. Chiharu bopped him on the head again and Yamazaki smiled at her, still pointing his finger in the air.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to Eriol with stern looks on their faces.

"Eriol-kun, I thought you said your cold was all gone now. Why are you sneezing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. If you're not feeling completely well, you should have stayed home one more day," Tomoyo chided.

Eriol held his hands out to stop their protests.

Still sniffling, he said, "My cold is gone. However, it seems that I have developed…"

Eriol paused for dramatic effect, causing Syaoran to sniff loudly.

"…allergies."

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Eriol. Eriol blushed, faintly embarrassed. One would think that when Clow had crafted his reincarnations, he would have given him perfect health to make up for all the excess baggage Eriol had to deal with. It wasn't that Eriol minded being sneaky and manipulative. He was fairly proud of those abilities. And it had been fun setting up the tests for Sakura, even though it tore his heart to do so. But Fujitaka, his other half, had Nadesiko, Touya and Sakura. Was it too much to ask that Eriol have health if he were denied love? Eriol shook his head. He had to stop being so byronic—he was too old for that nonsense. Although, kids these days called it goth, didn't they? Wait, what were they saying about him?

Sakura murmured to Tomoyo, "He's babbling and he looks feverish. I think he's lying. What do you think, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo tilted her head, resting her finger against her cheek. "I think he's trying to be a martyr and that's just silly. Everyone has a cold now and then. We should just threaten to never take care of him again."

Syaoran walked up to the group, clasping Sakura's hand. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran.

"What do you think, Li-kun?"

Syaoran peered at Eriol. "Look how watery his eyes are. And it's spring. There's a lot of pollen in the air. One of my sisters has allergies. I know the symptoms. It's definitely allergies." Syaoran gave Eriol a smug smirk.

"Yes, my eyes are indeed watery. I wonder if this is how Monet saw the world. Everything a far off, beautiful blur," Eriol said to Syaoran while he cast his eyes casually in Sakura's and thus Tomoyo's general direction. Yes, a fleeting impression but nothing more lasting than that.

Syaoran snorted. "He talks the same. He's fine. What a pity. "

Sakura shrugged and Tomoyo gave Eriol one more worried glance and smiled.

"I suppose you are old enough to look after yourself, Hiiragizawa-kun. I am sorry we doubted you."

The homeroom teacher called the students to their seats, effectively ending their conversation. Eriol sighed and nestled his head within his folded arms. Tomoyo watched him for a moment before turning to face the front of the room.

Eriol stared at the wall, not hearing the droning voice of his history teacher. Or was it the math teacher? Eriol narrowed his eyes. No, still blurry. Bloody allergies. He really had forgotten about his allergies. But he had good reason. His mind strayed to last spring. He and Kaho had been fighting again. It had been their worst fight ever. Not because something terrible had happened. It was quite the opposite, in fact. They had fought over something petty, so petty he couldn't even remember what it was. Yes, Spinel and even Nakuru had gone into hiding. It had been a horrendous spat. It went on for at least two hours. At one point, they both stopped speaking in mid-sentence and gawked at each other, as if they had finally realized what they had been saying. Nervous laughter turned into tears, as they clung to each other, murmuring apologies over and over again.

Kaho straightened herself up first, pulling Eriol slightly away from her. "Eriol, we're not working very well together, are we?"

Eriol took off his glasses to wipe his eyes, giving Kaho a rueful smile. "We aren't, are we?"

The two fell silent. Within a week, Kaho had moved out. It was an amicable break up. Eriol knew they had not suited. But they had remained friends and much later Kaho would come over for tea or dinner every now and then. However, this did not stop Eriol from sinking into a deep depression. At first, Spinel, Nakuru and even Eriol himself thought that Kaho had broken Eriol's heart. But as the days passed, Eriol realized it wasn't Kaho. Well, it was Kaho in some small part, but it was really love. Or to be more precise, the absence of love.

He let his gaze drift away from the wall, towards the teacher, a different face, but still droning. There was no need to pay attention. Not that Eriol could pay attention. His eyes turned naturally to the back of Tomoyo's head. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Sakura watch him. Eriol turned back to the wall, pretending not to notice, and continued to reminisce.

Eriol had a lonely childhood. Watched over by his mysterious guardian, taught by private tutors, Eriol had little meaningful human interaction. And of course, Eriol had no friends his age, if he even had an age. That was why Eriol had created Nakuru and Spinel Sun. He was lonely. And they had filled most of the void within Eriol. But he wondered if there was more. And then Kaho had come along. He thought Kaho would be the one. Kaho knew about Clow, knew about his past. Yet, she had still accepted him. She was smart, beautiful and kind. But that hadn't been enough. Was it him? Did he lack some human quality that was a pre-requisite to love?

After Kaho, Eriol moved to the closest thing he had to a family. He returned to Tomoeda. They had welcomed him back with no questions. They had all assumed that Kaho had left him for someone else, that he still loved her. They weren't quite right, but Eriol didn't bother correcting them. It was close enough to the truth. And that explained why he was here, in a third year classroom in Seijou High. But it didn't explain the allergies. Eriol wiped his nose absently. Well, there was Tomoyo. Someone coughed politely in front of him.

Eriol blinked and jumped in his seat. The room was empty save one person—Tomoyo. She stood over him, with a puzzled yet polite smile on her face.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, it's time for lunch. You can leave the classroom now," Tomoyo said gently, brushing his bangs away from his forehead. She let her cool hand rest there for a moment before frowning. "You're not feverish, so I suppose you're not sick anymore. But you don't look well. Are you sure you want to stay in school?"

Eriol nodded, giving Tomoyo a weak smile.

"Hai, Okaasama. I'm fine. Shall we go to lunch then?"

Eriol stood up, sweeping his hand out before Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and the two of them walked out of the room into the schoolyard.

It was pleasantly warm outside. The trees were covered with pale green leaves and the scent of crocuses wafted on a slight breeze. Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to a tree far away from the clusters of chattering students. They settled underneath it, placing their bento boxes before them. Tomoyo poured two cups of tea and they ate silently for a few moments.

Tomoyo lifted her head and cast large, innocent eyes at Eriol. Eriol felt a quiver in the pit of his stomach and sipped his tea slowly. Nothing. Tomoyo suspected nothing. However, it looked like she wanted something. And that never boded well for her intended victim. Eriol took another sip of his tea, repressing the urge to sniffle for sympathy.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, Sakura-chan has been terribly preoccupied all day. She kept glancing at your seat during class. You mustn't worry her like that," Tomoyo chided gently.

Eriol pondered for a moment. Yes, Sakura had been looking at him, but there had been no concern in her eyes, only unholy match-making glee. So he plastered an apologetic smile on his face and shrugged.

"My apologies, Daidouji-san. I did not mean to worry Sakura-san. Perhaps I should go apologize to Sakura-san right now? Demand forgiveness on my knees? Announce my foolish, careless heart to the entire school yard?"

Eriol pouted pathetically, letting his eyes water. He particularly admired the sole tear falling down his cheek. Tomoyo shook her head, lashing out her long dark grey curls.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, why can't you be serious?"

Eriol pouted some more.

"But I am being serious, Daidouji-san. I am crushed when Sakura-san even has a paper cut. To think that she spent a whole morning casting worried glances at me is too much for me to bear!"

Eriol grabbed his chest in mock horror, falling in a heap before Tomoyo. The effect was ruined by several quick sneezes. Tomoyo managed to bite down her giggles. Tomoyo peered at Eriol's crumpled form.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, please just give me a moment to say my piece."

Eriol raised himself slightly, propping his arms up, resting his chin in his cupped hands, willing to play along with Tomoyo a bit longer.

"Daidouji-san, I really don't mean to worry Sakura-san. These allergies are a fairly recent development."

Eriol stopped. Was there a polite way to explain how his feelings for her made him ill? No, most likely not. Perhaps if she thought they were related to Kaho. She nodded, acknowledging his faint signs of embarrassment. Eriol was only embarrassed when he talked of his last year in England, of Kaho. A question flickered in her eyes for a moment. But she only raised her hand, stopping Eriol's words.

Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"I'm your friend, Hiiragizawa-kun. You can speak to me about anything. And I will listen."

Tomoyo placed her hand on top of Eriol's head, smiling gently. Eriol blinked and started at her touch, turning away so Tomoyo could not see his slip. Tomoyo drew back her hands and folded them in her lap. She waited for his response. The silence hung between them. Eriol stood up and began pacing nervously to and fro, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his face creased in thought. Then, Eriol spoke.

"Sometimes, I wonder. I wonder, what Clow was thinking when he started all of this business with the cards. Sakura-san. Fujitaka-sensei. Me. Did he know what he was doing? Could we be human? Could we live and love and be loved? Or were we doomed to be like him? Strange, lonely, too powerful for our own good. Or perhaps I only have Clow's bad qualities. And Fujitaka-sensei received all the good ones. And Sakura-san…"

Eriol gave Tomoyo an old, bitter smile, letting his words hang in the air. Tomoyo shook her head gravely. She opened her mouth to speak. Eriol stopped her with a wave of his hand, and shook his head.

"Of course, you're right, Daidouji-san. Sakura-san is perfect in every way. I forget myself. Thank you for your time, Daidouji-san. I must be off now. But thank you for listening, as a friend."

Eriol rose up quickly and walked away, his bento box forgotten. Tomoyo sat under the tree, sipping her tea slowly, watching him walk into the building. She had so many questions about his strange speech, his return to Tomeoda, Mizuki Kaho, and so much more. Her eyes followed Eriol's back until he entered the school.

While Eriol and Tomoyo were otherwise occupied, Sakura was having lunch with Syaoran in a secluded corner of the school grounds. Or rather, Sakura was watching Syaoran eat, her stomach rumbling pathetically. She had left her bento at home. Sakura frowned as she absently took an onigiri from Syaoran's bento and nibbled on it. Syaoran made a noise of protest, but let her take it.

"Syaoran-kun, have you noticed the way Eriol-kun looks at Tomoyo-chan?"

Syaoran snorted.

"Hiiragizawa watches everyone, Sakura. That sneaky rat has to keep tabs on everyone. Especially Daidouji. He couldn't bear the thought that someone out there could beat him in anything. And you know how sneaky Daidouji can be."

Sakura frowned.

"Syaoran-kun, you are far too mean to Eriol-kun. He means well. And I meant the _way_ he looks at her. Like she could be his favorite person. His number one person."

Syaoran choked on his tea.

"Sakura, have you gone mad?"

Sakura patted Syaoran's back and shook her head at his disbelief.

"I am being serious, Syaoran. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"So what if he looks at her? Like I said, he's a nosy, sneaky rat. Do you need to know anything else?"

"Yes," Sakura replied, still patting Syaoran's back. "How Tomoyo-chan feels."

Syaoran's eyes bugged out and he began coughing again. Sakura glared at Syaoran's back, but she still patted away.

"Tomoyo-chan hasn't made me an outfit in almost a month. And that outfit was for the festival. She's been filming me much less than she normally does. The last time she filmed me was when we went to visit Eriol-kun. And you know…. it was Tomoyo-chan's idea to visit Eriol-kun when he was sick last week," Sakura pondered, ticking off each point on her fingers.

Syaoran meanwhile snorted and ate his lunch before Sakura could steal more.

"Sakura-chan!" someone shouted.

Touya and Yukito ran across the schoolyard to Sakura and Syaoran, Yukito bearing a large bento. As Touya and Syaoran exchanged their usual glares of greeting, Yukito turned to Sakura and handed her the bento.

"Thank you, Yukito-san," Sakura said, blushing as she took it from him.

Yukito opened his mouth, but before he could….

"There better be pudding in there!" Kero-chan crowed as he flew out of Sakura's bag.

Sakura tackled Kero-chan before he reached her bento.

"Kero-chan! You have to be more careful! Anyone could walk by and see you!"

"How can anyone see me with 'Niichan and wolfie-poo hulking about like that, huh? You worry too much, Sakura. Now gimme pudding!" Kero-chan grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kero-chan, but I didn't pack any pudding. There is some chocolate cake." Yukito said, opening the bento a fraction of an inch, revealing the dark, moist cake.

Kero-chan pounced on the opening, grabbing a hunk of cake, smearing it all over his mouth.

"Hey! Get off my chocolate cake, stuffed animal!" Syaoran roared, diving at Kero-chan.

Kero-chan slipped easily out of Syaoran's reach, floating just above Syaoran's head. Touya grabbed Kero-chan, his vein popping.

"You heard, kaijuu. If someone sees you, we're all in for it, stuffed sock!" Touya said, squeezing Kero-chan for extra emphasis.

Sakura gave a stern look to the noisy ones and began eating her bento. She paused and turned to Syaoran.

"Now, where was I? Yes, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan. Now, how are we going to get them together?"

Sakura nibbled on a piece of daikon. Touya made a strangled noise, releasing Kero-chan while Yukito blinked.

"Kaijuu, are you mad?"

Yukito gnawed on his lip thoughtfully. For a moment, Touya forgot to be angry as he stared at Yukito before shaking his head.

"How could you even think for a second that that that thing could be with Tomoyo! She's family!" Touya said, waving his arms about.

Kero-chan scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"The other day, I thought the freak was looking at Tomoyo funny, and I figured he was having trouble focusing his eyes without his glasses on. But you know, there could be something."

"But, but, but…," Touya sputtered.

"We think that he, no they might be lonely. Perhaps Sakura-chan has something there, To-ya," Yukito said, while looking directly into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura nodded.

"Exactly. Now, we will meet tonight at 5 o'clock at my house. Tomoyo-chan has a student council meeting at 4 o'clock and voice lessons right after, so we should be able to discuss our plan safely. Are there any questions?"

Touya and Syaoran started to open their mouths, but Yukito and Kero-chan gave them looks. They nodded sullenly. Sakura beamed at Touya and Syaoran, causing them to look slightly less surly. But only slightly.

"Good! Now, not a word to anyone else."

Touya went off with Yukito, muttering darkly. Sakura and Syaoran finished their lunch, with Kero-chan stealing tidbits. Sakura saw Eriol walk into the building, Tomoyo's eyes never leaving his back. Sakura nodded, sure again that she was doing the right thing.


	3. The Shoots Unfurl

**A Young Man's Fancy**

_The Shoots Unfurl _

Eriol spent the rest of the afternoon in a state of great agitation. Had he told too much? Too little? Could Tomoyo see through his smiling mask? His thoughts oscillated from darkness to depression to wistfulness to hope and back again. His martyred air was only marred by the occasional wet sneeze. However, had Eriol been his usually astute self, he would have noticed that his friends were in a similar state of agitation. Tomoyo twisted her locks more than usual, her gaze wandering every now and then to the bento boxes beneath her desk, but her demeanor was otherwise that of the model student, attending to the teacher while taking concise notes in exquisite handwriting. Sakura, in turn, was particularly animated, her green eyes sparkling. Strange scribbles littered the lined sheet in her notebook. Upon closer examination, one saw an alarming amount of hearts and creatures emerging from cards. Syaoran, however, seemed more surly than usual. He sniffed in Sakura's general direction, the most disapproval he'd ever expressed towards her since they had started dating. But the darkest scowls were saved for the pensive boy to his left, with the occasional concerned glance at Tomoyo. When, of course, no one was watching him.

But Eriol was not his usual self. So when the final bell rang, he absently gathered his books and walked out the door, presumably to the library. Tomoyo gathered her books and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I cannot walk home with you, but as you know, Wednesday is my busiest day. I will call you tonight after dinner. Have a good day," Tomoyo said, smiling at both Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Tomoyo-chan. Have a good day," she said as she linked arms with Syaoran and walked out of the room. Sakura gave Syaoran a knowing look while Syaoran sniffed.

Tomoyo nodded to herself as she self-consciously grabbed the extra bento box along with her belongings and marched towards the library. She used this hour to finish some of her easier homework assignments. Sometimes, she would meet with Eriol and they would sit in easy silence, occasionally asking the other for help on a particular perplexing problem and they would walk to the council meeting together, gently teasing each other. The polite masks had eroded somewhat, but there was still something between them, a hesitation. Tomoyo sighed.

Tomoyo smiled reflexively at the boy that held the door open and entered the library. Could he really still be heartbroken over Mizuki Kaho? Eriol had returned to Tomoeda less than a year ago, after summer vacation. He had offered no proper reason for his return. He claimed to miss Sakura and Syaoran's blushes, his face wreathed with smiles. No one believed him, but they knew better than to pry. Tomoyo had agonized all those months, wondering if it were appropriate to write a letter, couched in the most subtle and diplomatic terms, asking Mizuki-sensei what had really happened. But she could not bring herself to inquire into the life of her teacher and the mysterious wizard. Besides, it was far more challenging to weasel the information out of Eriol himself. And Tomoyo always loved challenges.

But Eriol was far too inscrutable for his own good. Tomoyo smiled wryly as she walked through the bookshelves. So naturally that meant one thing. She had to fight dirty. Tomoyo passed a hand casually through her hair, straightening her skirt so the pleats fell neatly around her. She took her duties as a friend quite seriously, and if that meant using tactics that were somewhat dubious, then so be it. To be the best, she could not afford to be squeamish. Besides, she was making progress. This afternoon, he had exposed himself- brittle, bitter and old. Her breath had stopped for just a moment. She was so close, but it was not enough. And yet, she felt as if she were forgetting something. Tomoyo paused at the end of the shelf. The important things she trusted only to her memory. Her memory was fallible though. Hence the V8. The tape! She hadn't had time to view it since the visit. She would stay up all night to watch it if necessary. In the meanwhile, she had to continue probing.

Tomoyo turned the corner, flashing her brilliant smile. Its effect was somewhat lessened by the impact of Eriol's chest. The bento box slipped from its precarious perch atop her books. Tomoyo winced. She rubbed her nose ruefully. So much for the renowned Daidouji poise.

"Daidouji-san, I must insist that you watch where you are going. If word had gotten out that I had harmed your perfect nose, or even a wisp of hair on your pretty head, half of Seijou High would stalk me to the ends of the earth to teach me a lesson," Eriol said severely, shaking his head while he reached for his bento box.

Tomoyo reached the box before him, so he clasped her hand instead. Tomoyo's smile grew a fraction wider as she cast her gaze downward.

"Only if there is lasting damage, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo replied. "And even then, I think you exaggerate my popularity. No one would miss my nose."

Eriol peered intently at Tomoyo's nose and shook his head.

"It's a bit pink, but one can never be too cautious."

Eriol probed Tomoyo's nose carefully with his fingers.

"I suppose a broken nose would give your face a rather distinctive air," Eriol continued dryly. "Luckily, it's not broken, but I think a nasty bruise is in store for you, Daidouji-san."

He stared her for a moment and then averted his face. Was he embarassed?

"Since it was my fault."

He waved his hand. Tomoyo felt her nose tingle. She wrinkled it carefully. Not a twinge of pain. He pressed her nose gently and nodded to himself, satisfied with his result.

"And I think you are mistaken. Many people would miss your nose. Myself included."

Tomoyo fluttered her eyelashes, hiding her rolling eyes. Eriol shrugged.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, your honeyed words might convince other girls you're telling the truth, but I know better," Tomoyo said sweetly, placing her books next to Eriol's on the table.

Eriol held up his hands in defeat.

"Very well. I'm sure you could manage to make no nose the latest trend. I underestimate your gifts, Daidouji-san. Shall I cower in the corner in defeat?" Eriol held out the chair for Tomoyo.

She nodded and sat down, smiling graciously. Eriol sat down next to her.

"I must also thank you for returning my bento box. I grow careless when I wallow. You should not indulge me so."

Tomoyo opened her notebook, not looking at Eriol.

"If I don't indulge you, Hiiragizawa-kun, who will? Surely not Spinel-san. Akizuki-san perhaps?"

Eriol flipped the pages of his book, not looking at Tomoyo.

"They generally let me do what I will. Spinel just offers unwanted commentary."

Tomoyo paused and blinked at Eriol.

"What sort of unwanted commentary, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol sighed.

"The sorts of things I imagine parents nag their children about. Funny that. I don't recall creating parents. Guardians yes, but not parents. I read too much. I sleep too little. I don't go out enough, why don't I spend more time with my friends?"

Eriol's voice took on a prissy tone, as he turned the pages. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You would think I was a child."

Tomoyo lowered her face into the pages of her book, allowing her long grey hair to obscure her face.

"Would it be wrong of me to point out you are technically a child, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

The hint of laughter in her voice was unmistakable. Eriol pushed his glasses atop his head and turned to her.

"Daidouji-san, you know very well I am not a child."

Tomoyo still did not look up.

"But Read-san…"

Eriol rubbed his eyes with his hands and leaned back in his chair for a moment.

"Read-san," Eriol spat out the honorific. "Read-san needed someone to monitor Sakura-san as closely as possible. Read-san did not seem to mind that I was a forever child with the voice of a man, the mind of a man. Not a child, Daidouji-san, not a child."

He leaned towards her, letting her hair brush against his cheek, letting his words drift softly into her ear. Tomoyo clenched her jaw for a moment, waiting for the words to swell and build up in her throat.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, did Mizuki-sensei leave you because you were a child still?"

Eriol blinked. Her voice grew softer.

"Because if she did, you should have said something. I would have listened. I would listen to you. Nothing hurts more than to have loved and to be alone. Sometimes it hurts less if you can speak that hurt aloud. I am your friend. I would listen. That is what friends do."

Tomoyo lifted her face and found herself staring into Eriol's large grey eyes. She noted clinically his long eyelashes and the warmth of his arm resting on the top of her chair, pressed against her back. The silence hung between them as they continued to stare, neither willing to look away. Tomoyo wondered if she dared to say more.

Eriol sighed and pulled back a respectable distance.

"So is there something in particular you wanted to ask me, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo had the grace to blush. Eriol smiled his most charming smile. He did get a perverse pleasure out of unsettling Tomoyo, if only because it was such a rare occurrence. Never might be the proper term. And more importantly, she could not allow him to divert her like this. She smiled, willing the color to fade from her cheeks.

"I was wondering if I could stop by at some point to drop off the tape for Akizuki-san? She said that she wanted a copy."

Eriol shrugged, clearly not duped but willing to play along for now.

"Whenever you wish, Daidouji-san. I am at your disposal."

Tomoyo took out her calendar, flipping through the pages. She wrinkled her nose.

"Hmm, well today is not possible, because I haven't made the copy and tomorrow I have juku. Perhaps Friday after school?"

"For dinner then? As thanks for nursing me when I was sick. You should bring Sakura-san and Cerberus also."

Eriol added the last part reluctantly, knowing that politeness required that he extend the offer. He sighed mentally. Forever thwarted. Tomoyo nodded.

"I will ask them, of course."

"So Friday at 7 o'clock? I will whip up something special for you, my lovely nurses."

Tomoyo wondered if there was a way she would ever get Eriol alone. She couldn't possibly garner information from Eriol if Sakura and Kero-chan were present. Sakura would be distracting. It wasn't Sakura's fault. She couldn't help the fact that she became the center of attention wherever she went. And politeness did dictate that he invite all of them. And she couldn't not invite them. That would be rather duplicitous, even for Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed. Being Eriol's friend was quite a lot of work.

"Is something wrong, Daidouji-san?"

"No, I was just thinking there was much to do, much to do."

"I wouldn't worry. The English homework isn't terribly hard."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you are a native speaker."

"Oh, I suppose I am."

Tomoyo smiled as she shook her head and they fell back into easy banter. There were more chinks in his wall, but she knew that he still kept something from her.

"Sakura-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun wants to extend his thanks for visiting him while he was sick. He has invited us over for dinner at his home this Friday. Are you able to come?"

Sakura jumped out of her seat when Tomoyo said that, gleefully prancing around the room. The phone line prevented her from doing a cartwheel. Kero-chan raised his head from the manga he was reading and flew over to Sakura to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh, I don't think we can go to dinner at Eriol-kun's house, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran-kun and I are going out on a date."

Kero-chan started to yell about the unfairness of being denied a home-cooked meal made by Eriol for a non-existent date, all for Sakura's silly scheme, but Sakura managed to stuff him into her pillow. The muffled sounds of Kero-chan startled Tomoyo for a moment.

"Is that Kero-chan I hear?"

"Oh, he's just grumpy because I told him no video games tonight. He ate all the puddings I made for dessert and he deserves it!"

Sakura glared at Kero-chan, waving him away, and he flew back to his manga, grumbling under his breath.

"Oh, Kero-chan should know better than that. So shall I tell Hiiragizawa-kun you can't make it?"

"Yes, please. Thank him for inviting us, Tomoyo-chan."

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I will see you in school tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Tomoyo-chan."

As Sakura hung up the phone, she bore a strong resemblance to Clow. Kero-chan recognized that maniacal gleam in her eyes from a mile off, he did. He rolled his eyes and flipped the page. Crazy magicians.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm afraid that Sakura-chan and Kero-chan cannot come to dinner."

"Oh. Then I will have them over another night. So it will just be you, Daidouji-san?"

"Yes, it will."

"Very well. Thank you for calling, Daidouji-san. I will see you in school tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Your welcome, Hiiragizawa-kun. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

The two phones clicked and Eriol and Tomoyo smiled ever so slightly.

Sakura sat on her bedroom floor. Kero-chan was lying to the left of her, engrossed in his gameboy SP and Syaoran sat to the right of her. Yukito and Touya completed the council circle, a pile of textbooks next to them. A tray set with cups and cookies lay in the middle. Sakura rapped her wand against the floor.

"This meeting is now in session. Now, we are all here to help our dear friends, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun."

"Speak for yourself! I was brought here against my..ouch, Sakura, you just pinched me."

Sakura smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Syaoran-kun, we are here to help Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. Please let me outline the agenda."

Sakura stood up and tapped her wand against the wall. On the wall were her diagrams from class. There were two stick figures, standing far apart and alone. One wore huge glasses and the other had long curls and a camera in its hand.

"Now, as you can see, they are alone, watching, far from the rest of us."

She pointed at the glasses and the camera, adding a little angry shake of her fist.

"But now, I think they are watching each other."

Sakura moved to the next diagram, with the two figures facing each other, the glasses glinting and the camera blinking. Syaoran and Touya chose at this point to snort. Yukito and Kero-chan punched both of them. Sakura smiled at her guardians and continued.

"But it is not enough to watch each other. They have to say it out loud, for their feelings to be known," Sakura said, glancing at the teddy bear sitting on her desk.

Syaoran blushed. Sakura blushed too, but the color faded as she turned to her diagrams. The next one had the Cards transforming, with hearts scribbled liberally on the pages. She idly traced a heart with her finger.

"If Eriol-kun hadn't spoken to me, before he left, would I have said anything to you, Syaoran-kun? You would have left with nothing. And now, when I watch him watch Tomoyo-chan, I can't help thinking I must help him. Before he leaves Tomoyo-chan with nothing."

At this, all the people in the room paused. Touya and Syaoran looked almost gleeful; only their manly stoic natures kept them from dancing around the room. Sakura, forgetting her serious role of matchmaker, started punching Touya in the ribs. Kero-chan hit the pause button, considered Sakura's words and restarted the game. Normally, he would be more concerned about the actions of Clow's reincarnation. Clow's affairs of the heart generally required much watching over if one wanted Clow to remain in one piece, but Eriol had his own guardians and Sakura. Besides, he was _this_ close to finding the bonus stage. Yukito watched the room's reaction and took a long sip of tea before he spoke.

"Do you really think he's planning on leaving, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused for a moment, opening herself to a noogie from Touya. After stomping on Touya's toes, she turned to Yukito, her forehead puckered in thought.

"I wouldn't say right now, but if not now, perhaps later, for university. But I didn't mean it that way. I meant that he would be cheating himself and Tomoyo-chan. With silence, what could be will never be." She frowned and shook her head, sighing. "This isn't making sense. All my feelings are so jumbled up, so nothing sounds right."

Yukito smiled and shook his head.

"No, Sakura-chan. I think what you said is perfectly right. We must get them to truly speak from their hearts. But I don't know if plotting is quite the way to go about this. I think what we should do is talk to them directly. I know that you wanted to skulk about Tomoeda, trailing after Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-san in the bushes with a spy camera, but see how well Hiiragizawa-kun helped you by just talking?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose, looking sadly at her scribbles on the wall.

"And if that freak is as thick as Clow, he'll plow throw any schemes you have, and manage to emerge unscathed. Which, I suppose, would be a bad thing in this instance," Kero-chan chimed in, still pounding away at his Gameboy. "Yes! I finally found the blasted thing!"

Yukito nodded, biting his lip. "My other self agrees."

Sakura sighed.

"I suppose you're right. But I did want to send Oniichan and Syaoran-kun out with a camera after Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura giggled at the thought. Yukito wisely stood between Sakura and the two males who seethed in the background.

"But you know, I think I could still have them talk to Tomoyo-chan…."

She turned to Touya and Syaoran, flashing her best pout. "And if you don't help, I will never, ever speak to either of you ever again."

Touya rolled his eyes.

"You're going to get someone who doesn't even think this relationship has a chance to play a role in getting them together? Kaijuu, I think you need to get your head checked."

Sakura ignored her brother and turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran sighed, folded his arms behind his head and began pacing around the room. Sakura gave a knowing nod.

"You know that you owe Tomoyo-chan this much. Just speak to her. You don't even have to say Eriol-kun's name!"

Syaoran stopped in mid pace. "I what!"

Sakura shrugged.

"I didn't know it at the time, but now, now that I know how you feel, it made sense that Tomoyo-chan was always helping you and talking to you. So you owe her." Sakura poked Syaoran in his chest.

Syaoran snorted, but this snort was a weak snort.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, and Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are having dinner this Friday at his house. I was thinking that I might want a tape made of the dinner, so perhaps Oniichan and Yukito would like to drop by? I'm sure that Nakuru-san and Spinel-san would be happy to help you out."

"Of course we would do that, Sakura-chan," Yukito chirped.

Touya made a strangled noise that sounded like a death threat, but turned into an oof. Someone had kicked him in the shin. He wasn't sure who did it, but he'd find out.

Sakura rapped her wand three times.

"This meeting is now adjourned."

She ushered everyone out the door. Touya and Yukito went into Touya's room while she walked Syaoran down to the door.

"I really do hope this works, Syaoran-kun. I love them both and I want the best for them," Sakura mused as she walked down the stairs.

"I know, Sakura, I know," Syaoran replied, his face even more solemn than usual. He kissed her briefly, smoothing the hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry. Are you forgetting your motto? Everything will work out."

Sakura nodded. "But you know how they are! Twisting and turning so." She wrinkled her nose. "You'd almost think they didn't want things to work out."

Syaoran snickered. "They are your family, Sakura."

"Well, they're your family too, Syaoran-kun." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran.

Syaoran made a face. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Syaoran-kun."

They kissed once more and she watched him walk out the gate, down the street. Everything would work out. If Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun could stop being themselves, just for a moment. Syaoran's back disappeared into the horizon. Sakura shut the door.


	4. Oh as I was young, green, and easy

**A Young Man's Fancy**

_Oh as I was young, green, and easy_

Tomoyo sat in the dark editing room, her legs tucked underneath her, the VCR whirring softly as the tape rewound. She stretched her arms, indulging herself in a loud yawn. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed. She had taken a bath and changed into a cotton nightgown, her hair in a loose braid. But she still had to see the tape. The whirring died down. Tomoyo picked up the remote and started the tape. The path to Eriol's house popped up on the screen, Sakura and Kero-chan talking. She smiled. Kero-chan was like family now. He was the little brother that stole your dessert and hogged your video games and manga. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Nakuru's leering, maniacal face came up next, with Spinel Sun hovering in the background. Tomoyo wondered if Eriol had intentionally created guardians that complemented Sakura's guardians so well in personality, coloring, and form. Knowing Eriol and his whimsical sense of humor, it probably was intentional.

The camera followed Spinel's flying back. Eriol's house was palatial and exquisite. It took Tomoyo's breath away. But what impressed Tomoyo more was the sense of comfort that permeated the house. It reminded her of Sakura's house, actually. It was the little details—fresh cut wild flowers of varying lengths sitting in a vase in the foyer, Nakuru's frilly dress tossed against the banister, a book left half open at the foot of the staircase. It was all very human. In spite of Eriol's own feelings on the matter, Tomoyo never doubted his humanity. He did have a certain reservation, but the same could be said of Tomoyo. Then again, Tomoyo might not be considered the best gauge for normal behavior. She turned her attention back to the monitor.

Up the winding staircase, she could hear Eriol's voice protesting weakly. The camera went down the long, dark hallway and into his room. Tomoyo remembered that the room had been slightly cooler than the rest of the house. Tomoyo frowned. If he were sick, the last thing he needed was to be chilly. But there were many thick comforters on his bed as well a hot water bottle. Eriol had kicked most of the comforters off, only the sheet half pulled over him. He wore blue and white striped pajamas, which matched his wallpaper. Tomoyo allowed herself a small smile. Now that was attention to detail. The top few buttons were undone. His glasses lay on the nightstand next to him. His usually perfect hair was mussed, his face was flushed and his eyes were bright and feverish.

Even now, Tomoyo had to bite her lip to keep the sigh from escaping as Eriol struggled to sit up in his bed. It had been so easy to appreciate his beauty from a distance when he was proper and polite, like a painting, like her. Her hands itched to button his shirt, to let her fingers trace the pale line of his throat, cool his red cheeks, muss his hair. Tomoyo's own cheeks grew red. She had done that, much to her chagrin. She wouldn't normally indulge in such impulses, but Sakura had prompted her, as if Sakura could read Tomoyo's thoughts. Perhaps Sakura could. Over time, Sakura had gained a sort of fey, uncanny insight that startled even Tomoyo. Whether it was her magical heritage or something as germane as experience, it was to be expected. Sakura was not frozen in time. Even if Tomoyo felt that she herself was.

Tomoyo missed human contact. She still hugged Sakura, held hands with her as they walked together. But Tomoyo had promised herself once Syaoran came back, she would give them space. All her work would not be in vain. Barring Sakura, Tomoyo was far too formal to indulge in casual affection. So Tomoyo spent her days distant and devoid of physical contact. And she had enjoyed touching Eriol far too much for her own good. The tape continued to roll, recording all of her indiscretions. Now Eriol's hand was on top of hers. It was just a jest, friendly teasing. On the screen, she smiled to hide her growing confusion. They traded jests, but she could only remember her hand on his chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took. Tomoyo laughed, in spite of herself. Eriol tried so hard to please, even though he was tired and feverish and ill. He looked at her, his grey eyes so clear she felt as if he could see right through her friendly concern. Was it concern he saw? Interest? Lust? Tomoyo blanched slightly at the last word. Then he closed his eyes and he whispered words in English. It sounded like poetry. She had leaned towards him to catch the soft words.

Now the only thing on the screen was Tomoyo's back, her hair pooling around herself and Eriol. It was almost impossible to tell how close they were. But she remembered. Her hands lay in his, his feverish warmth washing over her, overwhelming her. If she leaned in a little more, she could kiss him. So softly, he wouldn't notice. His eyes were closed. He would imagine it was her hair, or the wind. Tomoyo started back, shocked at this sudden thought.

Only a moment had passed. Tomoyo had pulled back, resuming the conversation from the safety of the chair by the bed. She frowned. Eriol seemed troubled too. She sighed. Perhaps he had noticed her forward manner. Sakura, Nakuru, Spinel Sun and Kero-chan entered the room. She smiled again at the antics. The tape stopped at that moment, but Tomoyo giggled as she remembered Eriol's peevish rage. He had been tired and all that fuss had likely worn him out.

Tomoyo sighed as the tape rewound itself yet again. What was she doing? Hiiragizawa Eriol did not need her poking her nose in his life. And yet, she couldn't help herself. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, yawning yet again. It was late. There was no point in wallowing over Hiiragizawa-kun. After a good night's rest, reason would reassert herself and Tomoyo would stop waxing romantic over an innocuous visit. The tape stopped and Tomoyo shut off the VCR. She walked into her bedroom and crawled under the comforter. She closed her eyes. The image of Eriol's flushed face, limbs tangled in his sheets appeared in her mind. She groaned softly and rolled over. This night promised to be a long one.

Syaoran kicked a pebble. The pebble hadn't done anything to offend him, but he had to kick something. He failed to see why he had to talk to Daidouji about the freak. Well, other than the fact that Sakura was batty. Her propensity for crazy schemes should have been a given; Sakura was Clow's heir. But Daidouji and Hiiragizawa? Daidouji wasn't in love with Sakura. She still loved her, of course. Hell, she still looked at Sakura in that special way, but he couldn't blame anyone for giving Sakura special looks. Sakura was the sun, the moon and the stars. But to go from Sakura to Hiiragizawa was just, well, Daidouji had too much taste to settle for something like Hiiragizawa. Yes, Syaoran knew that Hiiragizawa's shoe locker was always overflowing with love letters. Yes, Hiiragizawa was rich and smart. Syaoran supposed Hiiragizawa might be good looking, if you enjoyed that cold, slimy, conniving look. So some people might have thought Hiiragizawa was a bit of a catch. But Daidouji could have anyone she wanted, she need only point. Which she would never do, of course. She was too polite.

Syaoran gave the pebble a good kick. And there was no way that Hiiragizawa wanted Daidouji. Daidouji was definitely a catch. But was he stupid enough to meddle with the inscrutable Daidouji Tomoyo? Her heart hidden, her thoughts unknown. Better luck with a rock. Or a pebble.

Syaoran snarled and kicked the poor, innocent pebble again, sending the pebble off at a brisk speed. He trotted after the tumbling pebble. But he wanted Daidouji to be happy. Perhaps more than Sakura did. Daidouji had given up Sakura for him. He knew that if Daidouji had not approved, he would not have stood a chance. Sakura, for all her scheming, matchmaking ways, was oblivious to her many admirers. He would have been yet another faceless lover. And Daidouji, for all her strange quirks, was a good person. She deserved a chance at love, if anyone did. But really, Hiiragizawa? Syaoran wrinkled his nose. He started to swing his foot back for yet another kick when he spied Tomoyo's dark head out of the corner of his eyes. He abandoned his game and ran up to her. What was he supposed to say?

"Good morning, Daidouji."

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran.

"Good morning, Li-kun. How are you?"

Syaoran shrugged. Tomoyo's eyes were too bright and there were faint dark smudges under her eyes.

"Well enough. You look tired. Did you sleep well?"

Tomoyo, to Syaoran's surprise, blushed faintly.

"I had a fair amount of work to do, and what with Wednesday being my busiest day, I didn't have much time for sleep."

Syaoran nodded.

"Monday is my hardest day. I have soccer practice and then training with Wei."

Syaoran fell into step with Tomoyo, and they continued to walk in silence. Syaoran waited for Tomoyo to tell him that Sakura's scheme to pair her with Hiiragizawa was the silliest idea in the world. Tomoyo had the disturbing ability to know exactly what was on his mind and it would save him the bother of raising the embarrassing topic.

A few blocks later, Tomoyo paused, looking at Syaoran.

"Where is Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran blinked. That was it? Daidouji was losing her touch.

"She had monitor duties today and she didn't want me getting up so early."

Tomoyo nodded and returned to her bemused state.

Syaoran sighed. He would have to be the one to bring it up. Curses.

"So I hear that you're going to that freak's house for dinner tomorrow."

Tomoyo nodded, her lips twisting briefly before they settled into her usual, cheerful smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry that Sakura-chan can't be there. I hear that you two are going on a date. Have you got something special planned? I could postpone my plans if you need help. Catch that once in a lifetime moment."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she slipped into her former scary ways. Syaoran tried not to smile. This was the Daidouji he knew. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I can't interrupt you. I must give you space. I promised, didn't I?"

Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran, her eyes dark and lonely. Syaoran felt his chest tighten. Sakura was right. But did it have to be bloody Hiiragizawa? There must be someone else. Daidouji got more love letters than Hiiragizawa, after all. She just disposed of them more discreetly.

"Ah well. I suppose it's for the best that I already have plans then. It is unfortunate that Sakura-chan can't be there. Hiiragizawa-kun will have to cook two dinners now," Tomoyo continued.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather unfair that you have to face the freak alone," Syaoran replied.

Tomoyo shook her head at Syaoran.

"Li-kun, I know that you don't like Hiiragizawa-kun, but he is a part of Sakura's life. And the reincarnation of Read-san. You can't avoid him, as much as you'd like to."

Tomoyo's voice took on a wistful tone, and for a moment, her eyes were shining. Just a moment. And then she slipped back into her smiling mask. It was all Syaoran could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. He sighed. He hated it when Sakura was right. What did he expect? Clow Read had made his fortune from reading the future.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave Tomoyo a small smile.

"You're right, of course. You're always right, Daidouji. But if that slimy bastard even thinks of using her like that again, well, I will have to take steps."

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a long look. Surely she must suspect? She blushed in earnest now, but the smile on her face was quite real, even bitter.

"Thank you, Li-kun. I never had any doubt in you. Hiiragizawa-kun wouldn't harm a fly, you know. Well, not intentionally."

Syaoran gave a knowing smirk. Tomoyo laughed at this, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"You don't need words to speak, do you, Li-kun? Well, we better hurry. We're going to be late," Tomoyo said in gasps, her voice still muffled.

Touya grumbled as he followed Yukito down the street. They were trailing several hundred feet behind the freak. He didn't understand why they were doing this. Kaijuu had not said a word about speaking with Hiiragizawa. Yukito had somehow managed to convince Touya it was a good idea. Yukito couldn't help himself. He was too nice for his own good. And Touya suspected that Yue still had a soft spot for the reincarnation of his former master. But that still did not explain why he, the sane rational one, was hunched behind a dark alleyway, waiting for Hiiragizawa to step into a store.

Yukito was frantically poking him. Hiiragizawa had just walked into a used bookstore. It was now or never. Touya sighed. Kaijuu owed him. He should be in the library studying, not skulking after stupid brats who had no right to be drooling over his cousin. Sure, Tomoyo was odd, but she was a good kid. And no one deserved the horrible fate of being attached to the freak. Yukito grabbed Touya by his shirt and began walking towards the store. Touya's grumbling turned to snarling.

The store had the musty odor of aged paper. Touya tried not to smile. 'Tousan loved used bookstores and Touya had been dragged to many used bookstores as a young child when it had just been the three of them. Now that he knew that the freak and his father were somehow connected, even twins, their similarities jumped out at him, which made this present situation all the more difficult for him. Hiiragizawa was in the back, calmly flipping through the pages of a book. Yukito shushed Touya and the two of them tip toed quietly to where Eriol stood.

"Hello, Tsukishiro-kun, Kinomoto-kun," Eriol said, without looking up from his book.

Was it any wonder he called the boy a freak? Freak was too kind a term for someone who could create Akizuki. He shuddered.

Yukito smiled.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Touya merely grunted.

"What brings you to this store? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," Eriol said, slipping his finger in between the pages, smiling politely at the two young men.

"'Tousan ordered a book from here and I offered to pick it up," Touya replied.

"Ah, so Kinomoto-san visits this store? I'm surprised we haven't run into each other more often," Eriol replied, still smiling politely.

How did he keep that smile plastered on his face? So eerily like 'tousan and yet not. Touya shrugged.

"This used to be 'tousan's favorite store, and we would come here all the time: him, 'kaasan and me, before Sakura was born. But now…"

Touya's words trailed off. The brat was doing it again. He was supposed to be grilling him for information about Tomoyo and instead he was spilling his guts. He better say it before the freak managed to sidetrack him some more.

"If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I will kill you, Hiiragizawa!" Touya growled, poking Eriol's shoulder before storming out of the store.

"Ganbattane!" Yukito said, smiling at Eriol.

Eriol blinked at Touya's retreating back.

"And Hiiragizawa-kun, my other self hopes that you will find happiness now that he has found his. There is someone out there for you, but she won't know it unless you speak your mind." Yukito continued, encouragement oozing from his smiling self.

Yukito hopped after Touya, leaving a bemused Eriol. Eriol tucked the copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets under his arm and walked up to the counter. Something was afoot. He better keep an eye on Nakuru, Spinel and most of all Sakura. The last thing he needed was to be caught up in one of their silly schemes.

Sakura put the phone back on the receiver.

"Eriol-kun is still cooking, but Nakuru-san thinks he'll be done soon. He needs to get dressed. So if you go now, you should be safe," Sakura said, clipboard in hand.

Touya sighed. "I still don't see why I have to be hiding in the freak's kitchen. It's not as if I can do anything. If he or Tomoyo sees me, they'll know something is afoot, kaijuu," Touya said wearily, sounding like a broken record.

"You can listen from the dumb waiter. If things go awry, you can tell Nakuru or Spinel to go in and try to sort things out. Or if you want, you can help serve the food," Sakura said patiently, also sounding like a broken record.

Yukito grinned at Touya.

"Come now, To-ya, haven't you ever wanted to play matchmaker before?"

Touya glared at Yukito.

"No, not with my family, I don't."

"And of course, I will be there taping the whole thing," Sakura chirped, bringing out Tomoyo's V8.

Touya's eyes bulged. Syaoran began banging his head against the wall.

"I told Tomoyo-chan I was going to tape our date, Syaoran-kun, and she was more than happy to lend me her camera. Tomoyo-chan is such a dear," Sakura said sweetly, sweeping the camera lens across the room.

Kero-chan shook his head sadly.

"To think she managed to survive all those years before succumbing to the taping bug."

Sakura carefully slipped the V8 into her backpack and slung the straps onto her shoulders.

"Let's hurry! We don't want Tomoyo-chan to see us."

The group shuffled out of the room amid grumbling, heated words and some shin kicking. Love was in the air. If a nudge or two were required, Sakura and her unwilling cohorts would be there to nudge. At home, Eriol cooked. At home, Tomoyo dressed. The night had just begun.


	5. A Blossom, Spied

**A Young Man's Fancy**

_A Blossom, Spied  
_

Sakura swung on the bus pole, gleefully taping the three young men sitting across the aisle.

"And this is the bus we rode to Eriol-kun's house," Sakura narrated, stopping at each face for a moment.

Syaoran crossed his arms and scowled out the window. Yukito smiled and flashed Sakura a V sign. Touya also crossed his arms and scowled out the window, a mirror image of Syaoran. Sakura smiled and shut off the camera before she sat down next to Syaoran.

"I still think we should have asked to borrow the car, kaijuu," Touya said, still staring out the window.

"Oniichan, we are out on a secret mission. It won't be a secret if we pull up to Eriol-kun's house in Otousan's car," Sakura said, nodding at her logic.

"Well, it's still a secret to me why we're on this mission, so I suppose that makes sense," Touya said, turning his back to Sakura.

Sakura turned off the V8 and glared at Touya.

"Oniichan, you are a complete spoilsport."

She stuck out her tongue and plopped down on the seat next to Syaoran. But what if Oniichan was right? Sakura was doing the right thing. She felt the rightness of Eriol and Tomoyo in her heart. But working such subtle machinations was beyond Sakura. She only knew how to believe, how to create through the sheer power of her conviction. It was Tomoyo, always behind her, nudging people with a smile or a gently phrased suggestion.

This was too much. She shook her head. And now it was Sakura's turn to support her friend and she balked at helping her find true happiness? She would not fail her friend in her hour of need! Sakura shook her fists in the air. Syaoran turned from the window and smiled at her, grabbing one of her hands and easing his fingers through hers. Yukito winked at her. Sakura nodded back. Yes, she was doing the right thing.

"Since you had said that I was a bad friend and too mysterious about my past," Eriol said, "I thought I would rectify the situation and share some quaint English customs!" Eriol smiled his sweetest smile as he led her into the dining room.

It was a testament to Tomoyo's indomitable good manners that she did not gawk at the bewildering mix of crystal, silver, and snowy white linen. Hiiragizawa-kun was not one to do things in half-measure. The table could have easily seated twenty people, with ample room for the deadly arsenal Hiiragizawa-kun ominously labeled "the proper place settings". But there were only two chairs for this monstrous table. But the most peculiar of all, they were sitting on opposite ends of the table.

Eriol pulled out the chair and sat her down. She smiled and tilted her head, giving him a look. Eriol shrugged and smiled that sweet smile of his again.

"This is British life, Daidouji-san. I'm simply being a good friend, remember?" he said before skipping to his end of the table.

There was a bizarre charm in shouting one's conversation across the room. She supposed that Nakuru had planned many a seduction of Touya around this table, roaring on the top of her lungs as she chased him until he collapsed in a dizzy fit. She bit down a giggle at the thought. Such athletic schemes were beyond Tomoyo's abilities. It was a challenge, factoring in the quirks of Hiiragizawa Eriol. This was not the scene Tomoyo had played out in her mind as she had primped before her vanity mirror. But this ruse would not distract her, oh no. She ohohoed in spite of herself.

Spinel Sun coughed. "Good evening, Daidouji-san. I will be your server tonight."

Tomoyo smiled, bowing her head. "Good evening, Spinel-san. You're wearing a lovely tie tonight."

"Thank you, Daidouji-san. I managed to veto the pink bows in time," Spinel said, trying not to preen.

"I heard that, Suppi! A violet bow isn't much better," Nakuru shouted from Eriol's end.

Spinel coughed again, turning his back to Nakuru. "If you need anything, just call for me, Daidouji-san. And now excuse me as I fetch the first course."

Tomoyo smiled and looked down the table at Eriol. If she squinted, she could make out the features of his face. Eriol waved back.

"Hallo, Daidouji-san," he yelled.

Tomoyo frowned. This would simply not do, however charming it was. She picked up the outermost fork as she considered her first move.

"We're here!" Kero-chan shouted. "Where's the grub?"

Sakura grabbed Kero-chan by the tail and stuffed him into her backpack.

"Kero-chan, we're on a secret mission. As in S.E.C.R.E.T. So be quiet," she whispered fiercely.

A muffled, garbled cry was Kero-chan's response.

Nakuru launched herself onto Touya's back, glomping him.

"Touya-kun! I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"Away from yo…er in the library," Touya said, rubbing his arm as he glared at Yukito. Touya also glared at the smirking Syaoran for good measure.

"Okay, everyone. We've got work to do," Sakura said, clapping her hands. "Now, Nakuru-san, where is the secret spying spot?"

Nakuru took Sakura's hand and they skipped off together. Syaoran hoped that Tomoyo's brand of insanity was not genetic. Actually, he would also say a silent prayer regarding Read while he was at it. Kinomoto-sensei seemed sane enough. But then there was Touya to consider. He began banging his head against the wall. There wouldn't be much time for it later.

Eriol waved at Tomoyo, his usual cheery smile plastered on his face. Nakuru smirked, prancing around him, salad plate balanced on one hand.

"I don't even know why you bother. It's not as if she can see your face," Nakuru said as she plopped the dish in front of him. "When did you become such a chicken? As I've told To-ya-kun, cowardice is not becoming in a man! Is this how you plan on sweeping Tomoyo-chan off her feet?"

Eriol turned to Nakuru, his smile firmly in place. "I ask that you do not continue pursuing these wild fantasies, Nakuru. Daidouji-san might overhear you."

Nakuru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

Eriol looked at her. Nakuru looked back at him, shaking her head.

"You're on your own, master."

She shrugged, blowing a kiss to Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed as she waved back at Nakuru. Eriol felt the sneeze hovering at the tip of his nose. It wasn't fair. He thought perhaps the distance would soothe his anxiety, but it only heightened the sense of temptation, acting as a frame for her dazzling perfection. Damn these allergies. They left him with the ability to think solely in purple prose. Or perhaps it was just Tomoyo. He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness. He peered down the table. Tomoyo's head was tilted, one finger cradled against her cheek. Eriol fought the urge to bolt from his seat. Tomoyo's pensive pose had struck fear in lesser men. But he had his duties as the host.

"Is something the matter, Daidouji-san?" he shouted.

She pursed her lips for a moment before speaking.

"I'm simply admiring this remarkable spread, Hiiragizawa-kun. Is this really how they dine in England?"

This was his cue to raise his finger and regale Tomoyo with some twisted version of the 18th century dining habits—Jane Austen filtered through Yamazaki's lens, if you would. But his heart was beating too fast and he couldn't seem to formulate thoughts beyond putrid poetry about the way the candlelight reflected in her eyes. So he smiled and nodded. Tomoyo would truly be the death of his wit.

"It's too bad Sakura-chan couldn't be here. She and Kero-chan would have made this table seem so small."

Tomoyo's own smile faded a little. Eriol winced; cursing himself for thinking this would work. She frowned, her eyes focused on his face, or so he thought. He wasn't quite sure from this distance. He felt his chin for drool and found none.

"What is that compartment behind you, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol turned around. "Ah, that is the dumb waiter. I had it installed recently. The next time I'm sick, Spinel Sun and Nakuru needn't get lost in the hallways trying to transport soup," he replied.

"We had to make the bloody soup from scratch, ungrateful boy!" Nakuru shouted from the kitchen.

"Stop eavesdropping, Nakuru. It's not lady-like," Eriol shouted back.

"I'm no lady, Eriol. And it's not eavesdropping if you're talking loud enough so the squirrels can hear you in the attic," Nakuru said as she and Spinel came in bearing the entrees.

Eriol sniffed and refrained from reaching for his napkin. There would be no repeat of that nursing debacle. Thank goodness there was no camera documenting this dinner. Tomoyo had been kind enough to leave her camera at home. Voyeurism was apparently unnecessary when it came to her own life. Or perhaps dinner with him was such a non-event it didn't warrant taping. Eriol shook his head. This was not time for wallowing. He wouldn't be like Clow, spinning his plans like a spider in the past. He was a man of action now. In a blink, the table was a cozy fit for two. His eyes were already watering, the anxiety desperately trying to claw its way out of his chest. There was something to be said for planning. Eriol felt his slipper-shod foot brush against something with long, elegant lines, a leg perhaps. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry, Daidouji-san, I didn't mean to…" Eriol said, the words tripping over his tongue.

"I do find it a little embarrassing that you would rather flirt with the table, but I suppose it has nicer legs than I do," Tomoyo said, glancing down, cutting her lettuce into perfect squares.

Eriol looked down and managed not to blush. He indeed was playing footsie with the table. Eriol's sneezing was the only sound in the room for quite some time.

"No, your legs are much nicer than the table's, Daidouji-san, I promise," Eriol said, recovering some of his usual demeanor. He would be damned if he went down without a fight.

Sakura lifted her head from the camera lens and began dancing around the room.

"The table isn't ginormous anymore! It's so romantic, with the candles, and Tomoyo-chan is so pretty and they're smiling! Hanyan!"

Sakura had appointed herself director, which meant she got to sit next to the dumb waiter while she taped the entire dinner with Tomoyo's camera. The perversity of the set up was not lost on anyone, but it was difficult to mock Sakura when, as she put it, she was pursuing happiness, love and justice— particularly when her cards were visibly poking out of her back pocket.

"I still don't understand why we have to tape this ridiculous event," Syaoran said, slouched against the wall next to her.

He paused for a moment and gave her a pointed look.

"Sakura, I thought you said you weren't going to hit me anymore."

Sakura smiled and returned to her seat.

"I made no promises about kicking, Syaoran-kun."

Touya was in charge of the food with Yukito as his assistant. Kero-chan was the hovering vulture, ready to gobble up any tidbits that came remotely near him. Although Eriol had prepared everything beforehand, leaving only the simplest of tasks to Nakuru and Spinel, Touya had little faith in the servers or the chef. He poked around the pots and pans, tasting the various dishes.

"This isn't half bad. Try some, Yuki," Touya said, holding out a wooden spoon for Yukito.

"Touya, if you keep eating everything, there won't be enough to feed Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun," Yukito said, tasting the offering.

"There's enough food to feed an army. He won't miss it. Besides, I doubt he cooked all of this. He prolly whipped up a spell or something," Touya said as he began setting the food onto the plate.

"Touya-kun! Eriol would never do such a thing, especially not for Tomoyo-chan. I can't believe you would say such things," Nakuru said, her face the picture of sorrow.

Touya snorted.

"He takes cooking quite seriously, Kinomoto-san. This oughtn't surprise you—I've heard that Kinomoto Fujitaka-san is quite the chef as well," Spinel said.

A vein popped in Touya's forehead.

"Yuki, you can't mix up the sauces like that!" Touya said, taking back his spoon.

Syaoran wanted to be the voice of reason, but no one was listening to him anyways. So he stood against the wall, brooding. Besides, Sakura had learned a mean kick somewhere along the way and he rather liked his shins the way they were—intact.

Something brushed against Eriol's foot and he started slightly. He had been avoiding the table leg studiously. He continued to cut his meat as if nothing had happened. There, it brushed against him again! Perhaps it was an accident. The table was much shorter now and it was possible that Tomoyo was merely misjudging her personal space. The third time, Tomoyo raised her foot to nudge his ankle firmly. Eriol was starting to wonder if he was walking through a perpetual fever haze.

He repressed the urge to mutter, and looked up at her while he took a sip of his water.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, did you not feel me nudge you?" Tomoyo said, her lips barely moving, her voice just loud enough to reach his ears.

Was there anything Tomoyo couldn't do? Eriol smiled and raised his napkin to his lips. He released the spell slowly, so it made but a whisper in the air around them. He didn't want Nakuru and Spinel noticing.

"I had assumed that you were trying to aim for the table and needed a few tries before you found the proper target," he said into his napkin.

Tomoyo merely blinked, not at all surprised to have Eriol's voice whispering right into her ear.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, your legs are much too muscular to be mere sticks of wood, don't be silly. Now, what I was trying to say was Sakura is taping us from that stolid butler," Tomoyo said, her lips barely moving.

She smiled brightly and then sipped her water. Eriol supposed jumping out of his seat and singing a song about his musclar legs would be an inappropriate response. He settled for quirking one of his eyebrows.

"I would recognize the glare of my V8 anywhere. A beginner would not know to look out for the light sources in her surroundings. Besides, I leant Sakura my V8 because she said she wanted to tape Syaoran. How could I say no?" Tomoyo said, now using her napkin to cover her mouth.

Eriol raised the other eyebrow now.

"So we should give them something worth taping, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, pushing her plate aside, allowing her to lean towards him.

"And what would I do I owe this honor too?" Eriol asked, leaning in as well.

"I'll set my terms later, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said softly, allowing her lips to move now.

"And why you? Why not me?" Eriol asked, toying with his butter knife.

"Because you invited me," Tomoyo said, smiling sweetly.

Eriol considered drowning himself in his finger bowl. They were enscrolled to refresh themselves at the end of each course. To die in a pool of rosewater, the exquisite cloisonne his last sight--well, there were less sweet deaths.

"Very well," Eriol said, crooking his pinky in the air.

Tomoyo bent her pinky ever so slightly.

"Sakura-chan sends her apologies for not being able to attend, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, leaning back in her seat, allowing Spinel Sun to remove her plate.

"I am sure she had a good reason for not coming," Eriol said. Nakuru removed his plate, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose a date with Li-kun qualifies. I hope that Sakura-chan is making good use of my V8. I'm not sure if she knows how to use it," Tomoyo said, her voice filled with sincere concern.

Eriol and Tomoyo ignored the sharp intake of breath that came from the general direction of the dumb waiter.

Sakura jumped back from the dumb waiter and squeaked.

"You don't think she knows, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Daidouji knows EVERYTHING. Of course she knows," Syaoran said, unable to stop himself from I-told-you-so, Sakura or no Sakura.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" Sakura asked, looking to Syaoran, Touya, Yukito and Kero-chan in turn.

"Because she likes Eriol as much as Eriol likes her," Nakuru said tossing dishes into the sink.

Syaoran and Touya crashed to the floor with identical vein pops.

"It's really amazing that they don't get along more, isn't it, Sakura-chan?" Yukito said happily as they were helping the two young men calm themselves. 

"Daidouji-san is hard to read, but I think the freak might have a point," Spinel Sun said as he carefully placed his dishes in the sink.

Sakura bit her lip as she fanned Syaoran.

"I only hope you're right."

"I hope this means you aren't feeling uncomfortable, Daidouji-san," Eriol said, winking ever so slightly.

"Of course not, Hiiragizawa-kun. It's always a pleasure to visit," Tomoyo replied, still smiling. "Although, I must admit, I am rather upset that you made Nakuru and Spinel act as servers."

Eriol snorted.

"I did nothing of the sort. They insisted. This was some scheme that Nakuru cooked up. She thought it was only fair that I gave you my undivided attention, since you had been so attentive to me. Spinel Sun went along with her, which is unlike him. I've always believed him to be the voice of reason. Of course, this somehow turned into me sewing her a new outfit on top of setting the table and cooking the food," he said, his voice taking on a wheedling tone.

He raised his hand to his forehead and collapsed against the back of his chair. Tomoyo giggled.

"It was no burdern to sit at your bedside, Hiiragizawa-kun. You make for a pretty patient--all fevered cheeks and striped pajamas. You should get sick more often. Then the girls at school will visit you and you will be even more popular."

Eriol started to clutch his heart, but a fit of sneezes caught him off guard and he fell out of his chair. Tomoyo rushed out of her chair and kneeled on the ground next to him, helping him sit up.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you're over-exerting yourself!" Tomoyo said, tsking.

"I'm sorry, Daidouji-san, I didn't mean too," Eriol said, muttering something else under his breath.

Her hair was falling over his shoulders and tickling his nose. She leaned in towards him, her lips merely centimeters away from his ear.

"If you're too obvious, they'll suspect something. We must speak privately and you will answer all my questions. Tomorrow. You can come to my house for tea. Mother is going away on a business trip this weekend, so we'll be alone," she said.

She stayed for a moment longer, her chin not quite resting on his shoulder, before she stood up, dusting her hands. Nakuru and Spinel walked in. Nakuru carried a plate of pastries while a coffee and tea service flew in time with Spinel Sun.

"I'm afraid Hiiragizawa-kun is not feeling well. Dessert looks wonderful, but perhaps another time?" Tomoyo said.

Nakuru looked at Eriol and frowned.

"He is looking rather red, Suppi. Pack up the goodies for Tomoyo-chan. I'm putting him in bed!" Nakuru said.

Without warning, she tossed the pastries. Spinel Sun went diving for the tray while Nakuru slung Eriol over her shoulder, despite being nearly the same height. Eriol begin to flail his legs and arms, but it was a losing battle.

Tomoyo waved at Eriol's back, smiling broadly at Nakuru.

"Until we see each other again, Hiiragizawa-kun. Listen to Nurse Nakuru," she said. "I'll see myself out."

"Only if I survive Nurse Nakuru," Eriol said.

There was silence in the kitchen for a good few minutes.

"Wow, was that weird or what? I wish Suppi would hurry up with those desserts. That creme brulee looked DELISH!" Kero-chan piped up.

Syaoran and Touya rolled their eyes.

A dark grey streak zoomed by.

"The fruit tart was supposed to be mine!" Yukito moaned.

Sakura didn't know if she should be worried. Tomoyo and Eriol had been smiling a lot, but she didn't really know if that was how a date was supposed to end. That was how most of her dates with Syaoran ended. Was this what happened when you were a magician with guardians? One day, she would compare notes with Eriol. Perhaps on his wedding day. Sakura walked to the silent butler and hit the stop button.

BEEP


	6. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may

**A Young Man's Fancy**

_Gather ye rosebuds while ye may_

Tomoyo readjusted her sash yet again, examining herself in her mirror with a critical eye. She had picked up the pattern for this dress on a whim. She had been perusing her favorite websites and this one had caught her eye. There was a picture of a group of women were sitting in a rose garden, sipping tea and eating sandwiches. They were all wearing thin, flouncy white dresses.

She could easily envision Eriol in such a setting. He'd be sitting in amongst a rainbow of blooms, donned in spats and tails. Spinel would be wearing a violet bowtie, Nakuru would be in her frilliest, pinkiest dress. Kaho was probably around, but Tomoyo conveniently had her in the kitchen fetching the tea. Eriol would smile and offering biscuits to Nakuru. Nakuru would shove the biscuits down Spinel's throat and then Eriol and Nakuru would spend the rest of the afternoon trying to capture Spinel and pin him down until his sugar fit passed.

So Tomoyo had bought the pattern and the materials. At the time, she wasn't sure why had bought it. The style was Edwardian and seemed to require yards of sheer, white linen and oodles and oodles of lace. She never made herself frilly dresses—those were for Sakura, not for her. Tomoyo had her mother's fashion sense—all chic, sleek and sophisticated. This did not dissuade her from making the dress. In fact, Tomoyo had worked with intense concentration, finishing it far faster than even she had expected. When it was done though, Tomoyo merely hung it in her closet. It sat there for nearly a year.

Now that she thought about it, she had bought the pattern not too long after Eriol had returned from England. Tomoyo blushed in spite of her. Something in her wanted the dusk-lit rose garden, the sounds of Spinel giggling in his sleep and Eriol's voice rumbling counterpart to Nakuru's chatter. Even then, had she known?

She sighed and stopped fidgeting with the sash. It was too late to turn back and it was far too late to cry. Eriol would be coming any minute. She slipped an apron over her dress and hurried down to the kitchen. Tomoyo had to trust her instincts. They had never failed her before. But still, her hands shook a little as she measured the tea, spilling dried lavender blooms onto the counter top.

"Master, where are you? The day is young, but you are not! We have a Tomoyo-chan to capture," Nakuru sang as she pranced in from the hallway.

Eriol sat in the library, apparently engrossed in a book.

Nakuru peered at the cover and frowned.

"It's a beautiful Saturday morning and you're reading your nasty, old Chinese skeletons again! This is no way for a young, single man to begin his mission of love!" Nakuru said, grabbing for the volume.

Spinel Sun flew in and examined the spine of the book. "The Precepts for Social Life by Yuan Ts'ai," Spinel read.

"An engaging read, not that you would know, since it's not pink and covered in butterflies," Spinel muttered under his breath.

"When living in a complex family, you should let the others know when you are coming or going by calling or by shuffling your sandals. Arriving silently is unacceptable because, should the others be discussing you, all concerned will be embarrassed and at a loss for what to do." Eriol said. "It appears that Nakuru can in fact read ancient Chinese. She practices that precept several times a day. And you call her shallow, Spinel Sun. That's rather unfair of you, don't you think?"

Spinel snorted.

"Men who remarry after a wife dies by taking a girl directly from her parents' home find that a middle-aged man cannot cope with a young woman," Spinel recited.

"Master is an old soul, but it's cruel to say he's middle-aged, Suppi," Nakuru noted.

Spinel ignored Nakuru and continued.

"Men who marry a widow may find that she has affairs with other men. Moreover, she will not be easy to control," Spinel said, staring at Eriol as he floated in the air before him.

"I don't know if that's really going to be a problem with Tomoyo-chan, Suppi. If anything, she swings the other way," Nakuru said, waggling her finger as she stood behind him.

Spinel's lack of response was pointed. Eriol bit down the giggle with little success. Spinel coughed and continued.

"Women who are consistently wise, refined, chaste, and friendly do in fact exist. It is just unusually difficult to locate them. And you're more the fool for turning one down when she's right in front of your bloody nose," Spinel said.

"I didn't see the bit about in front of the bloody nose," Eriol responded absently as he turned the page slowly.

"I took a little liberty with the text," Spinel said, crossing his paws across his chest.

"Well, you should have taken the liberty of removing chaste. Eriol needs some action, Suppi!" Nakuru said, swatting at Spinel's head playfully.

Spinel let out a bellow of rage and began to lunge after Nakuru, but he was too late. Nakuru was already out the door, shrieking on the top of her lungs. Eriol choked and began to turn bright red. Fortunately, Spinel and Nakuru were no longer in the room. He didn't think they knew anything about Tomoyo's invitation to tea, but he didn't want to take any chances. It would be most embarrassing if they found out—it would give them the wrong idea. There was no reason to get their hopes dashed.

Eriol checked his watch and sneaked a peek out the door. Good, they were gone. He released the spell he set while the two guardians had been sleeping, thereby insuring only the faintest disturbance. Not that they noticed anything when they were occupied in their chase, but it never hurt to be cautious. A mirror of Eriol sat in his chair, the book propped carefully on his lap.

"Now all you have to do is read a passage or two if they happen to wander in and insult Spinel-san or Nakuru. I'd stick with Nakuru. She's the easier target," Eriol advised his double.

The double made a face and Eriol nodded.

"I know, it seems rather peculiar to you, but that's how we show our love to each other. It's hard to tell each other how we really feel—it's too painful," Eriol said.

The double made yet another face.

"Yes, I know, people are rather silly, aren't they? But do your best. I won't be upset if they realize that I'm gone. This should throw them off for a little bit," Eriol said as he opened the window.

He jumped onto the ledge and then dropped off. The double shook his head and turned to the book. He had no idea why Eriol liked this book so much. This was the tenth time he had to huddle behind it. He'd nearly memorized its contents. Nakuru's shrieks and Spinel's bellows were almost soothing. The double stretched his legs and made himself comfortable. He never knew how long Eriol would be off playing his games and all he could do was wait.

Tomoyo sat in her video-editing room, a pot of lavender earl grey next to her. Tomoyo had already selected the tea set, arranging each cup, saucer, plate and spoon just so. She even polished the pincers for the sugar cubes. When she rearranged the cookies and cakes five times, she knew she had to leave the kitchen.

So Tomoyo did what never failed to soothe her—edit footage. However, even that didn't quite turn out the way she had expected. She was drinking her tea, waiting for her computer to boot up. However, the image on the screen was not Sakura's familiar, darling face but Eriol's, half-lidded, flushed one.

Tomoyo choked and began to cough, nearly splashing tea all over her dress. She forgot that she had been making a copy of the tape for Nakuru. She should have turned it off and changed the tape, but she was drawn in. She opened up the editing program, honing in on his face, cropping everything else out. She pulled up a frame much like the ones offered in sticker photo booths, borders of rainbows, hearts and puppy dogs. Tomoyo giggled. She could probably make a tidy profit in school. Eriol rarely took off his glasses and it was a known fact that his fanclub alone would pay an obscene amount of yen for any photo of him glassless. The border of course would mean an added bonus. Tomoyo saved the jpg as hiiragizawakunblackmail in her rainy day folder. It was nice to know even as the world was turning topsy turvy, she still had her touch.

She clicked on the video and continued to scrutinize the footage. She paused on a particularly fetching shot of Eriol lounging on the bed, his shirt slouching an inch or two below his collarbone, flushed pink. His hair was tousled and he looked strangely happy, despite clearly being ill. Tomoyo chose a tropical theme this time—fishes, palm trees and beach balls. There was a girl in 3-K who had a bit of a collarbone fetish. Earlier in the year, she nearly caused Li-kun to have a heart attack because she had come jumping out of his locker after gym class with her camera. The girl had been looking for Eriol, of course, but had hid in the wrong locker. Eriol had laughed for a whole week, despite stern looks from Tomoyo and Sakura. This file she saved as hkunbm02.

She continued to watch the tape, feeling a bit glum. Normally, making sticky photo shots of Sakura made her happy—they were a testament of her love. These shots of Eriol only reminded her of all the girls that pursued him and failed. He turned them down with a kindness that made the rejection all the more cruel. And Daidouji Tomoyo was next in that long, long line. Being unlucky in love was the curse of the Daidouji family. It was definitely going strong—the curse of Daidouji Tomoyo.

The camera now showed Tomoyo leaning over Eriol. Tomoyo paused the tape again, rotating the image and cropping so that Tomoyo and Eriol appeared to be kissing. She drew a heart around their heads. She turned a bright red as she saved it as wishfulthinking.jpg in her personal folder.

The doorbell rang. He was here! She had to go boil the water! Tomoyo jumped from her chair and dashed down to the kitchen.

Eriol stood in front of the door, fidgeting, too nervous to ring the bell. He had picked up a bouquet of white and purple irises. He had in fact spent the last five minutes fixing his hair in his reflection in the polished brass knocker. Tomoyo had merely invited him to grill him mercilessly. Tomoyo had to know where all the strings were in order to pull them. She was just fishing for information. He had to stop thinking this was a date.

His watch let off a small chime. It was time. He closed his eyes as he rang the bell. He waited. And he waited. Several minutes passed. He frowned. That was odd. Tomoyo's staff was normally quite efficient. The door swung open to reveal Tomoyo, breathing a bit heavily. She wore an apron over a lacy, white dress. Locks of her hair had fallen out of the neat coiffure.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm sorry it took me so long to open the door. I'm the only one home today and it's a bit of a walk to the front door. Won't you please come in?" Tomoyo said, still panting slightly.

Eriol realized at this point that Tomoyo's dress was rather sheer. Despite the fact that she wore a slip underneath, he could see the contour of her body quite clearly. Her dress, in fact, seemed to mirror the Edwardian tea gowns ladies wore in contemplation of an assignation. Several sneezes slipped out.

"Oh, please come in. It is unseasonably chilly today. I have brewed some lovely tea and I whipped up some lovely snacks for us," Tomoyo said, motioning for Eriol to enter.

Eriol stood there, dumbfounded. Was Tomoyo punishing him for last night's debacle with the table?

"Do you like my dress, Hiiragizawa-kun? I found the pattern on a website. It claims to be an authentic pattern of an Edwardian tea gown. I thought it would be nice to wear to our tea," Tomoyo said with a serious look on her face.

Eriol turned a dull red and nodded. "It's very nice, Daidouji-san, quite authentic."

Tomoyo frowned. "You're being kind. It isn't authentic at all, is it? I thought it was a pattern for a nightgown at first," she said with an apologetic smile.

Eriol hid his choking gasps behind some coughs.

"Hurry, it's cold. Help me bring the tea things from the kitchen," Tomoyo said as she turned back inside, heading towards the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Tomoyo put a kettle on the stove. She took off her apron, placing it on a hook.

"I hope you won't mind the lavender earl grey. I've developed a taste for it. I know it's unorthodox, but you know how I adore lavender," Tomoyo said brightly.

Eriol knew exactly how much Tomoyo adored lavender. He remembered when Sakura had bought Tomoyo lavender bath salts the other day. Tomoyo had cooed and sparkled and hugged Sakura until she couldn't breathe. Tomoyo had promised to use the salts that very night, prompting all sorts of tantalizing images in Eriol's mind. Before Eriol knew it, he was lying on the floor, Tomoyo waving her new lavender bath salts in front of his nose.

Eriol smiled wryly.

"I'm sure it will be delightful, Daidouji-san. So where shall I bring the tray then?" he asked.

"To my room. I think we'll be the most comfortable there," Tomoyo said.

Eriol blinked. He refrained from pinching himself.

"Oh, if you say so, Daidouji-san," Eriol managed to say nonchalantly.

Tomoyo's room was not strictly a room. It was more like a suite of rooms. She had her sitting room, her bedroom and of course her editing room. The closet was also arguably a room—it had to be, seeing as how it was the repository for all of Sakura's outfits. So it's not as if they were having tea on Tomoyo's bed. But this was certainly the closest Eriol ever thought he would be to Tomoyo's bed.

They were sitting next to each other in front of Tomoyo's coffee table. Eriol realized this was a prime opportunity to be intimate with Tomoyo. His allergies, for once, seemed to be under control. His eyes were watering, but he hadn't sneezed since they entered the house. Things were looking good. This might be the right time to implement the tried but true standard of the yawn and stretch. The only problem however was girls tended to take yawning the wrong way. Eriol frowned as he considered his dilemma.

Tomoyo poured Eriol a cup of tea, first adding the slightly heated milk, the tea and then one cube of sugar. She stirred the cup seventeen times widdershins and handed his saucer to him.

Eriol blinked. "That was a perfect cuppa," he said.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Don't they say god is in the details?" She continued with her own cup of tea, black.

"So are you still dating Mizuki-sensei, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol was dunking a shortbread biscuit into his cup.

Eriol dropped the biscuit and splashed some tea on his lap. He dabbed at the tea with a napkin.

"Er, no, not really, Daidouji-san," Eriol managed to stammer.

"I see," Tomoyo said, sipping her cup. There was silence as Eriol dunked six more biscuits in his tea. Tomoyo finished her first cup and then helped herself to a second cup, this time adding milk and sugar.

"Have you dated anyone since Mizuki-sensei then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Er, I don't really see why that's relevant, Daidouji-san," Eriol said.

Wishes did not quite count as dating, did they? He swirled the contents of his cuppa.

"It's very relevant, Hiiragizawa-kun. If you're really feeling so low about yourself, perhaps it's the aftereffects of maltreatment. Women can be cruel, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said slowly as she examined him. "Or men. People, I suppose, people can be cruel."

"Kaho wasn't cruel, so I wouldn't blame her. She was herself and I was myself. That was the problem," Eriol said, finally drinking the sludge that was now his tea.

"Stop putting yourself, down, Hiiragizawa-kun, I don't understand why you have such a low opinion of yourself," Tomoyo snapped.

Eriol blinked. Tomoyo never lost her temper.

"You are very smart, polite, kind, handsome and a powerful magician. Well, I suppose most people don't know that you're a powerful magician, but everything else would be more than adequate by most people's standards. Modesty, of course, is a virtue, but self-flagellation leaves unattractive scars, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo continued in brisk tones.

"I'm glad that you think I am so amazing, Daidouji-san, but you appear to be in a minority. The answer to your question is no, I have not dated anyone else since Kaho. You see? You can't really blame anyone but me. I like to blame Clow, but even I must admit that's getting a bit old," Eriol said, relishing his soggy biscuits.

Tomoyo was such a good friend—it felt wrong to want to even try the yawn and stretch. But now was the moment. She was so worked up, she wouldn't realize what had happened until it was too late. He lifted his arm, screwing his eyes shut, steeling himself. He quickly opened his eyes, however, when he realized that Tomoyo was kissing him. She tasted of sugar and lavender. He wrapped his arms around her. The dress was as thin as it looked, her warmth almost shimmering through the material. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to stop, for fear that it was just a dream.

But eventually Eriol needed air—he was starting to see stars.

"Daidouji-san, I don't think this is a good…," Eriol began to say, but Tomoyo interrupted him, kissing him yet again.

This was the strangest non-date Eriol had ever been on. He should really go on them more often.

Eriol had taken all the pins out of her hair and begun playing with it. He wove his fingers into its strands, combing them from her scalp all the way to its curly ends.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I really don't think this is a good idea, Daidouji-san," Eriol said, his voice so deep, she could feel the rumbles in her chest.

"And why do you think it's a bad idea, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo said as she rested her head against his shoulder. She noted that he hadn't pushed her off his lap yet. She was clearly winning.

"Well, you're in love with Sakura-san," Eriol pointed out.

"Yes, I do love Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, examining his collarbone. "But I like plenty of other people too. I can like other people," she continued, her tone mild and rational.

"I'm not really your average sixteen year old boy," Eriol said, bravely forging on.

Tomoyo couldn't help smiling. This obviously sounded reasonable in Eriol's head, so she had to indulge him. Clow had mucked things up a bit, but he couldn't help it. Clow obviously was a theory sort of man. Eriol wasn't going to drop off the face of the earth after Sakura passed her test. Tomoyo sighed. If she ever met the man, she was going to have a very long talk with him.

"I'm not really your average sixteen year old girl, so we're about even, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said as she began to unbutton Eriol's shirt.

Eriol at this point squeaked and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What are you doing, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"I would think it was rather self-evident, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol sat up and pushed Tomoyo's hands away from his buttons.

"I'm obviously going to have to be the sane one here. This is a bad idea, Daidouji-san, I won't be a part of this."

Tomoyo frowned and sat up as well. So he was going to be stubborn, was he? She shook her hair into some semblance of order, straightening her dress before she marched into her editing room. When she returned, Eriol was sitting with his face in his hands, his glasses sitting on the coffee table. She dropped the sticky photo print outs on the table.

"Take a look at those, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, her hands folded demurely in front of her.

Eriol frowned, examining the pictures carefully. He narrowed his eyes and peered intently at her.

"You wouldn't," he said in a deep rumble.

"I would. I wouldn't really enjoy it, but I do what I must," Tomoyo said with wide, soulful eyes.

Eriol gritted his teeth.

"How much do you want?" he asked.

Tomoyo smiled before snuggling into his lap.

"I thought you would never ask, Hiiragizawa-kun. Money, of course, won't be enough. No, we start first with a proper make out session. I want at least a full hour of no talking. Then, we call Sakura-chan and tell her that we're dating," Tomoyo said, playing with his hair.

"And if I refuse?" Eriol said.

"I sell to the highest bidder and finally install the closed circuit Nakuru's wanted," Tomoyo said, smiling like the cat before a saucer of cream.

Eriol closed his eyes and leaned back. Tomoyo lifted her face and whispered into his ear.

"Is it really that repugnant, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol shook his head.

"Then why?"

"Because I'm not worthy, Daidouji-san," Eriol whispered back.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, if it were not for the fact that I liked you very much, I would be smacking you upside the head. Chiharu-chan might be onto something," Tomoyo whispered sweetly.

"Well, you would do anything for a friend, you said so yourself," Eriol pointed out weakly.

Tomoyo grabbed his face with both her hands so that Eriol faced Tomoyo directly.

"If you don't want this, I want you to tell me to my face, Eriol. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't like me. Then I will get up and you can walk out of the door and we can just be friends," Tomoyo said.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo, swallowing slowly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't do it. Even though I know I should, I can't say no," he said.

Tomoyo crowed with delight and began to kiss him mercilessly. Eriol laughed in spite of himself and fulfilled his end of the bargain. There was no talk for a full hour. Or several hours, but who was keeping time?

Sakura smiled as she got off the phone. Kero-chan was playing Gran Turismo 3 with Syaoran. They were engrossed and did not notice her entry.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san are dating! I told you it would happen," Sakura said, hopping around. "Hanyaaan!"

Syaoran's controller slipped out of his hands, causing his car to crash into the barriers.

"I won!" Kero-chan shouted. "You owe me, Brat. I get free pudding for a week. Go me, it's my birthday, it's my birthday."

Eriol's double was slumped in his chair, snoring. Nakuru came in and spread a blanket over him.

"Suppi, does Eriol really believe we think that this is him for like even a second?" she said to the hovering black cat.

"I think he does. We shouldn't tell him though—whenever the double shows up, we always know that Master's up to mischief. Makes our lives a whole lot easier. Besides, his double is much nicer than him," Spinel noted wryly.

Nakuru gently eased the book out of the double's slack fingers and fussed with the blanket, tucking Eriol's double in securely.

"Do you think Daidouji-san has managed to snare him?" Spinel asked as he watched Nakuru, cleaning himself idly.

Nakuru snorted.

"I'm not of course slighting Daidouji-san's abilities. You know how dense Eriol can be," Spinel continued.

"True, but I think we should start dinner without him. I'm in the mood for takoyaki!" Nakuru said as she pranced out of the library.

"That is the best idea you've had in ages, Nakuru," Spinel said as he flew behind her.

"Well, now that I've held up my end, you will give me those pictures?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo handed the pictures without batting an eyelash.

Eriol tossed them into the air and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I, however, did not promise to not make other pictures," Tomoyo said, pressing her hand against her mouth to suppress a yawn.

Eriol stiffened and Tomoyo giggled.

"I suppose you'll have to stick around and make sure that I don't leak those pictures, hmm, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked, her eyelids drooping.

"I suppose I will, I suppose I will," Eriol said as he stroked Tomoyo's hair as she fell asleep.

And so in the spring of their third year, Hiiragizawa Eriol's thoughts turned lightly to love. Daidouji Tomoyo, however, was a woman of action. Thus they were brought together and we have reached

THE END.

Notes

1. The Precepts for Social Life by Yuan Ts'ai is actually a real book. It was written in 12th century China and was well a guide for social life. So forgive the flippant use of ancient history. It was done in the name of laughter.

2. Fancy is done after a long four years. Thanks for sticking around, fans, disbelievers and friends. Let's hope I learn how to finish things a little faster next time around?


End file.
